Never Can Say Goodbye
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip? WILL BE CHANGING TO M SOON!
1. In The Bay

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is kind of shit, but I will try and make up for it in future chapters. For me the hardest part is always writing the first chapter. I might rewrite this in the future, like rephrase a few things add some things on you know. But for now it's going to be a crappy first chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**!STORY PROMO!**

**You've met the River Boys**

_*shows Brax, Heath and Casey from their promo*_

**But, wait until you meet their sister!**

_*slowly moves up Annie's body and stopping at her face*_

_*She has a cheeky smile spread across her lips*_

**What happened?**

_*shows Charlie sitting across from Annie in the police station_*

**Charlie: What's your name?**

**Annie: Annie Braxton**

_*Charlie gets up from her seat'*****_

**Charlie: You're familiar with the River Boys, right?**

_*Annie eyes move up to glare at Charlie*_

**Where did she goes?**

_*shows Heath walking after Annie in a car park*_

**Heath: It's been three years**

**Who's happy to see her?**

_*shows Casey picking Annie up in a hug and spinning her around*_

_*Ruby and Romeo watch on*_

**Ruby: Casey seemed happy to see you**

_*shows Annie smirking at the exit of the beach_*

**Annie: Of course he should, he's my little brother**

**and Who's after her?**

*_shows Brax sitting across from Annie at a garden table_*

**Brax: Why would he target you?**

**Annie: I'm a Braxton**

_*shows the preview shot of Annie standing on the beach again_*

**Coming soon on Never Can Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Chapter One: In The Bay**

Police Stations. I've seen enough of them. This particular one, its my first time in. I was sitting on a bench across from the main desk, with my arms folded across my chest and my legs, bare from my high waist shorts, crossed too. All I stole was a bottle of water and a nut bar, and they arrest me for this. Seriously, this is just ridiculous. And now they've made me wait half and hour, before they can process me. Seriously, this was far too over the top for this. It was minor shoplifting. I wasn't getting charged. Well, if I was, I wasn't told.

The Sergeant took me into the questioning room where I sat down opposite her and another officer who was going to take notes.

"Will start off with the basics" She said "What's you're name?"

"Annie" I replied "Annie Braxton"

"Ms. Braxton" The Sergeant said "Can you give us you're date of birth?"

"6th January 1992"

"Place of birth?" She asked

"Mangrove River" I answered and her eyes narrowed "What's the problem, Sergeant?"

"Nothing" She replied "Do you have an ID or anything as proof that you are who you say you are?"

"Yep, it's in my backpack, if I may have it" I said sitting forward. I could see it at the other side of the table, resting against the leg. The Sergeant handing it to me, and I took out my ID showing it to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Braxton" She said handing it back to me "They are not formally charging you with anything, but are demanding this arrest goes on your record"

"Is it?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, the arrest will be recorded and a I am giving you a warning" She said

"So, can I go now?" I asked

"Yes" She said and I stood up "Once you have someone to come and get you"

"You're kidding me right?" I asked

"No. You have been taken into custody" She said getting up as well "Is there anyone we can contact?"

"I don't know" I said sitting back down.

"Are you familiar with the River Boys?" She asked, and my eyes shot up to her. It's been a while since I heard of the River Boys. I left home when I was sixteen. I never liked it there. My mother ignored me and my younger brother because my two older ones were constantly getting in trouble from being members of, you guesses it, The River Boys. So, I thought nobody would notice if I just left. So, I did. I went to the city. Got a job as a waitress and lived in this crummy little apartment with like 6 other people. It was only recently I got curious to what it was like, so I decided to go back for a while. I stopped off in Summer Bay for a while. Yes, I stole a bottle of water and a bar from the diner, not serious at all. But, I just happened to bump into the local Sergeant as I was running out to door. Clever Annie.

I had no money. A majority of my wages goes towards the rent, paying for food and the bills. I learned that if I wanted something I'd have to steal it. I have gotten in trouble with that in the past. I have several shoplifting offenses on my record already from in the city.

"A few are your brothers, am I right?" She asked, and I continued to glare at her. She quickly walked out the door, leaving me with the other officer. He took me back out to the office where I was told to wait. So, their in Summer Bay now. Greaaaat. I couldn't even guess what happened at Wilson's Beach to make them come to the Bay. I guessed I would be waiting for a while before anyone showed up. Sitting, tapping my boots on the vinyl floor, I looked up at the posters on the notice board beside me. Wanted posters. Drink Driving Posters. A whole bunch of crap that you'd read when you're extremely bored, like in my case. My head snapped to the doorway when I heard footsteps coming in.

"So, she wasn't joking" Heath said looking at me. I grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder as I pushed passed him and out the door. There was nothing keeping me here now he was here "Annie. Annie"

"I had a feeling it'd be Brax coming down here" I said stopping and turning around in the car park.

"Not even a 'Hello'?" Heath asked "It's been three years, Annie. We looked everywhere when you left. We had no idea where you were"

"I was in the city. Didn't look hard enough, did you?" I replied shrugging "And shocker, you actually realized I was gone"

"Of course we knew you were gone" Heath said.

"Well, you guys never really noticed me at home so I guess you wouldn't realize I was gone" I said before I could even think.

"That's why you left?" Heath asked, walking closer to me. I shrugged in reply, looking to the ground "Okay, I'm heading down the beach. All the guys and Casey is there. Why don't you come?"

"Sure I won't be a nuisance?" I asked. That's what the guys always called me because I hung around them too much when I was kid.

"You can never be" Heath said wrapping his muscular arm over my shoulders "Come on" We got into his car and drove back to the beach. It was pretty quiet though. Haven't seen each other for three year, think you'd have a tonne of questions? Oh no, wait, Brax will ask enough of the serious questions for the three of them. As they pulled up to the car park outside the beach, I turned to Heath.

"Hey, can I've some money?" I asked and he looked at me weirdly "I'm hungry and I don't have any money. Why do you think I stole the stuff in the first place?" He rolled his eyes and searched through the glove compartment, handing her $5 "Thank You, and don't tell Case, I'm back yet. I'll give him a surprise"

To be honest. I was actually starting to like being back. I have no idea why I warmed up so quickly. I'm not usually like that. I mean, I would talk, I have a mouth on me that I can't shut half the time. But, to be comfortable around someone. Like with a friend or something, it usually takes a couple of weeks. Maybe it's because we're family. Casey and I were always close because we were the two youngest. Even though he'd never admit it because he's such a 'tough guy', let me tell you a little secret. I was his favorite.

I wouldn't be surprised if they even let me through the door at the diner after stealing earlier. The little old woman was kind of annoying even when I was sitting in there before. Imagine what it was like her screaming as I ran out the door. I was lucky I didn't get a head ache from her high pitched voice. But, as soon as I walked through the door she noticed me and gave me this really evil look.

"You have real guts coming in here, young lady" She said putting her hands on her hips as I approached the counter "After what you pulled earlier, I'm surprised they didn't throw you in the nick"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier" I apologized "I was desperate. But, since I got some money off of my brother, I'd like a bottle of water and some crisps, please" She gave a death glare before serving me "I'm Annie, by the way" I extended my hand for her to shake

"That'll be $4" She told me. Of course, she'd charge me for the water and bar I stole earlier. It's not like I even had then. Their at the police station. I handed her the note "And it's Mrs. Smart to you, young lady"

"Thank you" I said as she handed me my change. I took a long drink of the water, before placing it under my arm as I ate the crisps. Walking down the path to the beach, I walked behind to tall blonde guys. One carrying a surfboard and the other a life guard. It's not like I was nosy or anything, but I just happened to hear their conversation.

"...I wish April would just understand that I was just trying to save her from herself" the shorter one with the surfboard said "And now she's blaming me and breaking up with me because of it"

"Yeah, that's not cool" The taller life guard said.

"Depends" I said grabbing their attention. I just couldn't help it. As I said. I've got a big mouth, and sometimes it runs away with me.

"Excuse me?" The shorter one asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Annie. I'm new in town" I said "and like I said, it depends. It might have been for the best"

"Well, this doesn't concern _you, _alright" The shorter one said turning around. The two of them stopped and looked at the crowd of guys wrestling on the beach, with some of them on the waves. Of course I knew them. It was the River Boys. But they didn't know I knew that. Plus, I wonder what the locals think of my brothers and their gang. Before I could speak, Romeo had taken off to go surfing so I stood beside the taller lifeguard. He wasn't too bad. He was pretty hot.

"What's up with them?" I asked popping some crisps into my mouth.

"It's the River Boys" The life guard replied looking down on me. Even though I was tall enough, he was still like 6' or something "Bunch of hooligans if you ask me"

"Why, what'd they do?" I asked continually eating my crisps.

"It's just them. They turned up last week and haven't left since" the lifeguard said

"I haven't gotten your names" I reminded them

"I'm Romeo" He said "and Thats Xavier"

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling "Well it sounds like you don't like them"

"Nobody does" Romeo answered "Especially them Braxton's. They're the worst of them"

"Who?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. I just wasn't good with this kind of thing"

"The oldest one isn't here, but they call him Brax. That's Heath out on the waves, and the youngest one is over there with Ruby. That's Casey" Romeo explained "They're bad news. The lot of them. I'd just stay away if I were you"

"Don't tell me what to do" I said cheekily, walking away, towards Casey and the girl called Ruby. I put the empty packet into the pack pocket of my high waist jeans. You know what they say. 50% crisps. 50% air. As I got closer, Casey peered up at me. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look. But, when he realized it was me, his eyes widened.

"No Way" He said coming over. I dropped my water as he lifted me up into a big hug.

"Look at you. Haven't you gotten tall?" I said ruffling his hair. He grabbed me by the wrist and lowered my arm

"What are you doing back, Annie?" He asked

"I think I'll leave that to when Brax interrogates me, thanks" I said "and what? Are you not happy to see you're big sister?"

"I am, it's just" Casey began

"I've been gone for three years" I answered and he nodded "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Now, come on. I want to go say hello to the boys"

"I'm good here thanks" He said gesturing to the brunette with the surfboard. Wait, he's ditching _me_ for a girl. Well, I suppose it had to happen some time.

"Ohhhh" I said looking at him, smirking "I'll see you later" I walked back across the beach and making my way over towards the boys. As I was getting closer, I could hear trouble stirring down by the water.

"Oi, Blondie" One of the boys said approaching, what was his name, oh yeah, Xavier "Where you going, mate?" I rolled my eyes when I saw Heath approaching him as well. Turning I walked down towards the commotion as Romeo ran down the beach as well.

"This ain't no place for you, jerk" Heath said as the two ganged up on him.

"It was my wave" Xavier defended.

"You kidding me, mate?" Heath asked sarcastically "If I see you out on the water with us again, I'll drown you"

"Oi" Romeo said arriving on the scene.

"Heath" I exclaimed getting closer.

"Stay out of the water" Heath warned Xavier before turning and going back into the water with the other River boy.

"They're the ones who-" Xavier began going to follow them back in

"Look, mate, you're in the mood to do something stupid" Romeo said "Go chill out"

"Yeah, it's best you do" I said "If they make a threat they'll more than likely carry it through" Xavier sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is so so bad. But, I will promise you I will try and make it as good as I as a writer can make it. I have written something for a different point in the story, it's on my computer, and I can tell you it's a lot better than this chapter. I was having some writers block and everything writing it, because I didn't know the characters well enough, because I only recently started watching Home and Away again. Before that I hadn't watched it since, um, Kirsty and all were in it. Before April and Bianca and all them were in it, so.**

**That was a long time I know. I fell out of routine watching it, and you know what it's like with the Soaps, you miss a week after going on holidays or something and everything has changed. So, I just couldn't get back into it after I went to Spain for a month on an exchange programme. But, what took me so long posting this was, I began watching the episodes on you tube from where the Braxtons came into it to try and understand them and get their characters right. So, I'm about at the beginning of March now (I know it's taking forever but they're like half an hour long each, it takes time to watch them).**

**Anyway, I will make this better, and before this Authors End Note turns into like half the word count, I'll end it. But, I said at the beginning you were warned this wasn't going to be much good. I will make it better.**

**-VampireGleekxx**


	2. Blood and Sand

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**A/N: Okay, I'm hoping for an improvement this chapter from the last. I usually write the Authors story notes before I write the chapter, like I'm doing now. But, if there is anything I have to warn you about, like any scenes or anything. I will write it up here once I'm done. Anything else will be in the Authors End Notes at the bottom of the page. Please read them, some of them might be important.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blood and Sand**

After the whole thing down by the water, I went up to the guys messing around up the beach. I even had to introduce myself to a few of the guys that I didn't know before. I went and got one of the beers, as that was the only drink there, and lay down on the nice warm sand. I let whatever sun shining down melt over my skin. Even though there were plenty of beaches around in the City, my life consisted of work, party and sleep most of the time. I didn't really get any time off to go out and get a natural tan as I bustled about the place. Like I said, I was left with little money at the end of every week from different day to day thing, but whatever I had left over. Whatever all the people in the apartment had left over, we put together and had one hell of a Saturday night. Life in the city was so face paced, it was nice being out here, even though I've only been here an hour. It was quiet, peacefully. Even though the gentle thrash of the waves were being drowned out by the Boys. When things turned more silent than they were for a while, I looked up. Romeo had pulled the whole bunch of them aside. Me being ever curious, got up and walked over.

"Look, mate, we didn't start on him, alright?" Heath said as I appeared on the edge of the group.

"Whats going on?" I asked putting my hand on my hips.

"He's warning us about what happened with Blondie" Heath said pointing at Romeo. I could see him peering over at me at the corner of his eyes.

"Well, just so you know who you're dealing with" Romeo began "The guy who run's the Surf Club is his Step-Dad" I rolled my eyes when a majority of the Boys started 'oooh'ing "So it wouldn't be the best idea to kick him off a wave"

"He goes to my school too. He's the principals son" Casey said. When did he get over here? I thought he was busy with the girl.

"No worries, Case. How about you go buy yourself a pink whippy and go surf with the kids" Heath teased.

"Look, if you guys want to surf the reef that's cool" Romeo said "But, I'm already getting told to come down heavy"

"By who?" I chipped in. Obviously people in this town had a problem with the Boys being here.

"The Surf Club for one" Romeo said "But the point is, it doesn't have to be this way. We're all just here to surf. So if we just stay out of each others way, respect each others wave"

"Yeah, we can do that" Heath agreed.

"I thought I told you to keep 'em in line" A 50-odd man said coming down, making Romeo step aside "Now you boys need to listen to me, because I'm only gonna say this once. This beach is for everyone to surf. Locals and otherwise. This is not you're territory. But If I hear one more incident about someone being forced out of the surf by you lot, I will have you in a Paddy Wagon so fast, your head will spin"

"Guys" I said as they began laughing. I don't know why they weren't taking this so seriously "Quit it, will you"

"This your new recruit?" The man asked looking at me "You're the girl who shoplifted from the diner earlier, aren't I right?" I looked to the sand, giving him my answer "Well, you belong with them. Bunch of no good hooligans" That was it. I took a step towards him, angry at his words. Some of these boys were around for a long time before I left. Since when Brax and Heath were actually at school they were friends with them. They're like family. Nobody insults them. I felt an hand grab a hold to my arm and pull me back. Looking back over my shoulder I saw it was Casey.

"Not now, Annie" He said pulling me away from the old guy and towards him.

"He better watch his mouth" I warned, pointing at him.

"Okay, now do we understand each other?" He asked, but didn't get a reply as most of the Boys were jeering. He turned and walked away from us with a scowl on his face. I sighed as the Boys threw their empty beer cans at him as he walked away. Most of the guys went away and resumed what they were doing before. I followed after Casey as he and Heath joined them.

* * *

I was feeling the effects a couple of beers later as I really had to go to the bathroom. I had no idea where the nearest toilet was, but I spotted Romeo and the girl Casey was with earlier, what was her name, Ruth...no, Ruby. They were standing on the pathway out of the beach, watching the Boys like hawks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them where it was. As I was getting closer, I could tell they were talking, but they went silent as I got in hearing distance.

"Hey, um, do you guys know where the nearest bathrooms are, do you?" I asked stopping at the bottom of the slope upwards to the path "I'm new here"

"Yeah, they're just up at Surf Club over there" Ruby answered pointing towards the building that wasn't too far away.

"Thanks" I said walking up to slope towards the path, towards where they were standing.

"How do you know the River Boys?" Romeo asked looking towards me. I could tell by Ruby's face, she was more interested in how I knew Casey.

"Ugh, we go way back" I said, keeping it as brief as possible.

"Casey seemed pretty happy to see you earlier" Ruby mentioned. Well, I guess people will find out sooner or later.

"Well he should" I said walking on "He's my little brother. Thanks for the directions" As I came close to the end of the sandy path, I was met by a young boy, no older than 13 I'd say, with a surfboard "Watch out today. Waves are pretty rough"

"Thanks" He said passing me. When I went through the door of the surf club, I found where Casey had disappeared to about 10 minutes earlier. He was standing by the pool table, playing a game.

"Hey, Case" I said getting his attention "What's the deal with you and that Ruby girl, huh?" I jumped up onto the side of the pool table beside where he was standing.

"Nothing, we just know each other from school" He said hitting one of the balls into the corner socket.

"What about on the beach earlier?" I asked wiggling my eyes brows.

"I was just helping her with her surfing technique" Casey said leaning on the pool cue.

"Yeeeeaaah" I said stretching it out. He playfully hit the side of my thigh while shaking his head "Come on, I know you like her"

"No, I don't" He defended.

"_Casey and Ruby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G_" I sang, and not really good I may throw in. He pushed against my leg.

"Alright, move, you're blocking my shot" Casey said. I bounced down off the side of the table, spotting Romeo and Ruby coming through the door.

"Oh, look it's Ruby" I teased, whispering it behind him as I walked by to his other side.

"You better get out there and talk to your brother, mate" Romeo said, directing it at Casey. I placed my hand on my hips and cocked an eyebrow. Really? The Boys would never listen to anything Casey, or even me for that matter, would say regarding how they behave. You saw what happened down on the beach.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you don't, things are gonna get out of control" Romeo told him.

"Well, I'm not out there am I?" Casey asked sarcastically "I'm not a part of it. You can't come in here and make it our problem"

"Well you're one of them, they might listen to you" Ruby chipped in "Both of you"

"Please, the River Boys look as us like Kids" I informed them "They might treat us like family but they won't listen to us. Never have, never will"

"Look you're name is Braxton, whether you like it or not" Romeo said "It's going to be your fault if John Palmer decides to get involved"

"You know what you're the lifeguard" Casey said "Why don't you go other there and fix, and don't come in here and bother me and Annie about it?"

"Too much of a coward to face up to your own brothers" Ruby said directing it at Casey "Figures"

"Look, who do you think you are?" I asked angrily walking around the pool table.

"Annie, come on, leave it" Casey warned.

"There's gonna be none of that trouble in here, young lady" The guy from earlier warned me from the counter "So either you break it up or take it outside. Now what will it be?"

"You better watch it" I warned her as she walked out the door. I turned around and walked back to the other side of the pool table.

"What was that for?" Casey asked looking down on me.

"Blood and Sand, Casey" I said, looking up at him from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Okay, honestly, I think this has improved on the last chapter, but what can I say? I need your opinions about it? Is it a good story? Has it improved from the first chapter? What kind of story lines would you like for Annie's character?**

**That is actually one I want. I have some things planned, but I need a little help. What do you think should happen to Annie? I am telling you now that there will be a Romeo/Annie relationship somewhere in the story. BUT WHERE? I want stuff to happen before that anyway? But I am having trouble coming up with some ideas? So any aspiring writers out there who don't write any h&a stories, but have ideas and nowhere to go with them, would you mind passing them on? Or just any general readers who want to see something happen? I'll try and make it work. anything submitted will be much appreciated. **

**Also, I would be thankful if anyone can suggest any good websites for Australian Slang. I am an expert on Irish Slang, because that's where I'm from, but not too much on Australian. I know some, from watching H&A and Some Neighbours, but not too much as they don't put much in. I would like to include some, but I don't know much. So I will be ever thankful to anyone who can suggest a good site. **


	3. Hello Again

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**A/N: Okay, finally here it is. Annie finally runs into Brax. What's in store. Better read on and find out. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hello Again**

Casey and I walked back to the beach, as we thought it might be best if we at least try and talk to Heath about this thing with John Palmer, who I just found out, thanks to Case over here, was the guy from earlier.

"Okay, but why do you like her?" I asked as we had just touched down on the subject of Ruby "She's completely up herself, Case"

"No, she's not. You just need to get to know her" Casey said defending her. I shot him a cheeky glance "And I don't like her"

"Deny it all you want, Case" I said shrugging my shoulders. He then playfully wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I laughed loudly, before he put me back down once we say what was down on the beach "Oh shit, there's Brax"

"Sooner rather than later, Sis" He said patting my shoulder. Him and two of the other boys seemed to be getting into an argument with Xavier. I saw Romeo run down the beach towards them. Okay, now was my time to like walk away and hope he doesn't notice me being here yet "You're such a coward"

"Coming from the one who won't stand up to the boys" I teased back. He shook his head and drew his attention back to the almost fight. That was when my eyes caught the water. Four of the boys, including his Heath were going over the wave, while the kid from earlier being toppled over by the large wave and off his surf board. I gasped when I saw he disappeared and all was left was his boogie board floating in the water. There was only one thing I could think of "ROMEO!" I called down the beach getting his attention. He, as well as Xavier and the three Boys turned and looked up towards me and Casey. I pointed out to where the boogie board was floating among the tumbling waves.

"VJ" He called before running over to where the board was washing up on the beach. I grabbed Casey arm and ran down the beach to where Romeo was blowing his whistle, trying to the get the boys to come in.

"Annie?" Brax asked coming closer to me, looking shocked "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Look, I'll answer all you're questions later, okay" I said looking around. Everyone had gathered, searching the water for any sign of the young boy. Romeo and Xavier brought the life boat down to water as John Palmer arrived.

"What happened?" He asked rushing down.

"I don't know" Romeo said pulling the boat closer to the water "One minute he was there and the next he wasn't" He eyes landed on something behind us. Turning around I saw it was one of the Boys carrying him from the water.

* * *

Romeo managed to wake him up and took him up to the Surf Club where they were met by Paramedics. I followed Heath up, who was the person carrying him out. We stood out of the way while his Mum came.

"I think he just has a minor concision" The paramedic confirmed and I breathed a sigh of relief "But, I'd like to still take him to hospital in case there are any complications"

"There you go now" John said turning around to us "Look what you done. Feel like a big man, now?"

"Hey, mate. I dragged the kid out of the water" Heath defended "What could I do? Just let him drown?"

"Is that what happened Mr. Innocent?" John asked sarcastically "Look, I want you to call the police. Get Charlie down here now"

"Hey" I said "I saw it. One minute he was on his board and wave came. Then next thing I knew he was gone"

"Of course you'd say that" John piped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"It's supposed to mean you're a Braxton" Heath informed me

"I wouldn't lie about this" I said "I'm telling the truth. Come on, kid"

"Stay away from my son" His mum warned as I took a step closer.

"VJ got in his way. He didn't like it. He took him out" John said before turning to Heath "Is that what happened?"

"But-" I retorted, attempting to step closer to this Palmer guy, but Heath held me back.

"No, it's alright" Heath said "We're gonna get blamed for it anyway, so why try?"

"Well, are you gonna stick around and see how that turns out" The other guy, I'd say 30-ish, said "I'd say get the hell away from here. You and you're mates"

"See you later, Dude" Heath said to VJ. He was almost at the door before he had to turn and call me "Annie, Brax probably wants to talk to you. Come on" I glared at the two men before following my brother out of the surf club.

* * *

I leaned me elbows against the wooden fence along the car park, chatting with Casey when his face dropped by something behind me. Still giggling, I looked over my shoulder to see Brax and Heath walking up the path with their surfboards under their arms. I sighed as they got closer to us.

"Alright, answers, young lady" Brax said resting is surfboard against the fence. I giggled looked at him.

"Young lady" I laughed looking over at Casey.

"Annie" Brax said in a serious tone. I turned my head back to him with raised eyebrows. I knew I wasn't taking this seriously, but hey, it was fun winding him up. He turned to Heath and spoke to him "You and Case go on. I'll talk to her"

"Don't leave me here alone" I pleaded with Casey before he and Heath walked off to the car.

"I'm serious. Where have you been for three years?"

"The city" I shrugged and his eyes widened.

"The city?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Can you not hear?" I asked starting to giggle again "Have you gone deaf in old age?"

"You were living about an hour away" Brax said "For three years"

"We've established that, yes" I said smirking

"Annie take this seriously, for once" Brax warned. I sighed, rolling my eyes, while pushing myself off the fence

"Okay, I'm all ears" I said standing in front of him.

"Why did you leave?" Brax asked "Tell me that?"

"No one really knew I was there anyway. Would it be any different if I was gone?" I told him.

"Of course it would be" Brax said smiling a little bit "With someone not taking an hour in the bathroom every morning"

"Hey" I said playfully hitting his arm "I thought we were being serious here?"

"We are" Brax said straightening his face up again "Okay, so you left because you felt ignored, then you went to the city. What took you three years?"

"What do you think it was?" I asked rhetorically "Pride"

"What did you do for the three years?" Brax asked "Where did you live? How did you get money?"

"Oi, Oi" I said "One at a time. Well after I went there I found an apartment. I lived there with like six other people. I got a job as a waitress. That's practically it. I just worked and went out with the people I lived with. They were my friends"

"So, nothing illegal?" He asked

"No, because I'm a good girl, Brax" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him "Well, unless you count underage drinking. That's about it"

"You promise?" Brax asked and I nodded "Okay, let's go and take you home"

"I never said I was sticking around" I said "As much as I like it here, and like being back. I still have a life back in the city. Friends. Job. It's only a visit for now"

"A visit?" He questioned and I nodded my head slowly "Well, theres no point in taking you home now is there"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"What? You'll be here, like a week? Two tops?" Brax asked "There's no point getting everyone's hopes up for you sticking around, when really, the best we could hope for is a visit like this every three years or so"

"You are supposed to be my brother" I said walking after him "You guys are supposed to look out for me"

"I think you looked after yourself pretty well for the last three years" Brax said before he hopped in his car. I just stood there, watching them drive away and back to Mangrove River. How could he just do that? Walk away. He never would do that. Not the Brax I remember. No way.

* * *

I sat in the corner of the diner, with my backpack resting at my feet. I came here shortly after they left as the sun was beginning to set. I knew I was getting a few looks from the waitresses. Probably, mainly because I haven't ordered anything. I have no money. I can't order anything. Then there was the one from earlier, Mrs Smart, who just keeps giving me dirty looks. I just sat there, quietly as the crowd lightened. I barely raised my head to look around, so before I knew it the woman with the curly dark hair was moping up the floor, ready to shut the doors.

"I'm sorry, Darl. But, you're going to have to go soon" She said "We're closing in about 10 minutes"

"Right" I said running my hands over my tired face. I had been up since early this morning.

"You okay?" She asked. I looked up to see her standing in front of the table with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you care?" I asked shrugging my shoulders "You don't know me"

"Yes, but I have seen my fair share of troubled teenagers" She said "What's troubling ya?"

"My, um, brother just left when I said I wasn't sure I was going to come back and stay with them or not, like permanently" I said after a slight hesitation "I've nowhere to stay. Do you happen to know when the next bus to the city leaves?"

"Morning" She said

"Great" I said slumping back in the seat and running my fingers over my tied back hair.

"You know, if you're looking for a place to stay tonight, I can let you stay over at mine" She offered. I looked up at her, cocking one eyebrow up. Of course, she was feeling sorry for me. Why would she offer for me to stay with her if she wasn't?

"Thanks for the offer, but I have no money" I shrugged "I stupidly spent all the money I took with me on the bus here"

"It's alright, darl" She said "And if you need anything long-term we could always sort something out"

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked "You don't even know me. I stole from here earlier, and doesn't everyone in this town practically hate my brothers"

"It's called being nice, love" She said "And you seem like a nice girl, so I'll give you a chance. But, I'm warning you, any of that stuff your brothers and them mates of theirs get up to and you're out"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you" I nodded and held out my hand "I'm Annie"

"I know. John Palmer was round here earlier shooting his mouth off about you" She said shaking it "You can call me Irene"

* * *

**Okay, I know I have been like changing Annie character. It took me like a few days to write this, and each time I seem to write her different. You'll have to bare with me until I get into a swing of writing this story and what she's like. Soon enough she'll be stable**

**But for now I'm going to explain. Basically, she's a nice girl. Doesn't get into trouble too often. When she does, it's mostly for shoplifting. She does have a record for that and a few other minor things but that's it. She likes to have a good time. Joke around. Have fun you know. She drinks as well but, hey what 19-year old doesn't? Anyway, yes she has a bit of a temper, and I use the term 'a bit' pretty loosely. She's protective of her family. You insult them you're pretty much insulting her. She does consider most of the River Boys family as they were around a lot of the time when she was growing up. Even though they weren't always appreciative of her, she does look upon them as brothers as well, and they look upon her as a little sister, almost. She does have money issues. She didn't get paid a lot with her waitress job, and then with all the rent and bills and everything in the apartment, it takes up a lot of her wages. Even with 6 other people living there. They're all on low paid jobs, if they do have jobs in the first place. She can stick up for herself. She doesn't need anyone to look for her, unless she's in 6 feet of shit or something. Basically she's a nice girl, who likes to have fun, with a temper, and some baggage. **

**Also, like I stated earlier, she just wanted to come back and see how everything was going on there. Well, it's not really the case. What is? You'll have to wait and see. But, the thing with her is, a lot of the time, she doesn't want to believe stuff, so she almost convinces herself that what she is telling everyone else is the truth. This eventually builds up until she can't keep it in any longer and reveals the truth. You'll see it a lot through the story. **

**I could sit here for another 1000 words chatting about her character, but that's not fair to you because half the wording will be taken up. So, I'll leave it there. **


	4. Not A Typical River Girl

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Not A Typical (River) Girl**

I was extremely grateful to Irene for letting me stay with her last night. I don't know what I would have done. I would have had to sleep rough, which is something I never want to do again. Let's just say I didn't find an apartment as quick as I would have liked to in the city and slept on the streets for a night or two. It was about 7am, by the time I woke up, probably before everyone else, so I grabbed a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt from my bag and threw them over a pink bikini. If I was leaving today, I may as well hit the beach again before I do. It's not like there aren't beaches in or around Sydney, it's just with work and everything, I barely get a chance to go to them.

I hated working there. Although my boss was a complete sweetheart and everything. It was just too exhausting. I was working 6 days a week for 8 hours a days. It was worse than when I was at school. I quit school when I left for the city. It was about a month before my 17th birthday, so when I didn't come back, they just assumed that I'd left and wasn't sick or away on holiday or something. The pay wasn't that good there either. I got paid just over the weekly minimum wage at $590 a week. Then with chipping into the bills and the rent and everything, I was left with little under $100 every week. Not that great if you want to survive in the city.

I threw on my pair of dirty old converse before leaving the room with my backpack over my shoulder, while tying my long wavy hair into a messy bun. I couldn't just leave without saying how grateful I was for letting me stay here last night. I guessed it wouldn't be long before Irene and April were up. I met April last night before I went to bed. I was exhausted. I only had half a shift that day because Lucy, my boss had to close up at lunch time for a family reason. Then I got on the bus and went to Summer Bay. So, instead of waiting around and just giving her an oral thanks, I guessed I could just make them both breakfast, as a thank you. I had no money to give her so, why not?

As the smell of cooking food wafted through the house, I heard both April and Irene stirring in their rooms. April was the first to show her face, peering over the banister of the stairs, but by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs, Irene was making her way out the hallway.

"There's no need for this, Darl" Irene said walking into the kitchen.

"No, I have no money, so, this is just a thank you for letting me stay here last night" I said peering over my shoulder at her "And it's pretty much done anyway, so why don't you two have a seat and I'll come over with it"

"Okay" April said taking a seat at the table, with Irene joining her a few moments later. I had already put out a few plates and cutlery. It did look pretty good as I was used to setting it up every morning before the breakfast rush in the café. I went over with the sauce pan and put out an even amount on each of the three plates. Hey, I need my breakie too. I just whipped up something simple. Sausages. Bacon. Eggs. Toast and Coffee. Nothing special.

"Mmm, these are really good" April said digging in "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Um, the city" I said after leaving the pan back in the kitchen and sitting down "I have a job as a waitress in the café and sometimes if there's a staff shortage, I had to cook. Also, living with six other people who barely know how to turn on the toaster, you learn to whip up a few things"

"How long did you live in the city?" April asked

"Just over three years" I answered, nodding my head slightly. We sat and ate the breakfast silently, and awkwardly if you ask me. I finished up and rose from my seat "Um, I'll clean up"

"No, Darl. You cooked it, I'll clean it" Irene said as she and April finished their's "April, you should be getting to school. Look at the time"

"Alright" She said "It was nice meeting you, Annie"

"You too" I said sitting back down as Irene took the plates over to the kitchen. April grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

"So, what's the story, girlie?" Irene asked "If you need a place to stay tonight again-"

"No, um. If I can't get things fixed, well, um, I'll just be going back to the city" I said getting up and grabbing my backpack "Thanks you again, so much"

"It's no problem" She said as I practically ran to the door "Where are you going?"

"To find a way to Mangrove River" I said before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Finding a way to Mangrove River with no money actually proved harder than I thought. Turns out my bus ticket, only lets me go back to the city from here. Yay. Then, none of the boys were down at the beach today because of what happened yesterday. I wasn't walking, it would take like two hours before I'd be there, and I'm not wasting the energy.

It was when I was in the Surf Club, that I saw Brax make his way upstairs into the restaurant above. Angelo's or something. He never noticed me sitting in the corner, so it would have been easy to make my escape. I'm sure that Palmer guy doesn't want another scene on his hands. But, no. I just had to get the idea to get Brax to take me to Mangrove River. Maybe on the way we could talk.

When I went through the doors and into the restaurant, I found Brax talking to the Sergeant from yesterday.

"Brax" I said getting his attention as I walked closer to him and the cop "I need a ride"

"Where?" He asked

"Back to the house" I answered, sliding my hands into my back pockets "There are a few things I have to get and I want to see Mum" I turned to the woman standing beside him "I'm sure you're the expert. Is that a crime?"

"Alright, I need to speak to Heath anyway" Brax said looking towards the cop "Sergeant Buckton was just telling me that the boy from yesterday remembers what happened"

"Yes, he just wiped out and hit his head on the sand" She said

"Well, if someone believed me in the first place, we wouldn't be having this problem" I said "Can we go now?"

"Yes, of course" Brax said "See you later, Sergeant"

"Okay, what was that?" I asked once we got outside and were walking to his truck.

"None of your business" Brax said hoping in. I followed him in, sitting in the passenger side. We sat in almost silence as he drove the 15-20 minutes to Mangrove River. Rap music banged from the stereo system, leaving me sighing every time a new song played. If you're guessing, I'm not the biggest Hip Hop fan. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and turned down the volume sharply "Hey"

"Why did you just leave yesterday?" I asked looking over in his direction "I mean, the Brax I knew wouldn't have done that. He would have done anything for Heath, Casey and I. Not leave one of us stranded with nowhere to sleep"

"I thought you would have went back to the city" Brax shrugged.

"Well, I would of if I actually had a place to stay" I said before I even though about it. Shit runaway mouth. He looked over at me from the corner of his eyes "My roommates kicked me out. They said, that my stuff was taking up too much space considering I wasn't even there half the time. They said they'd pack up my things and keep them until I found another place"

"I thought you said you were just coming back for a visit?" Brax asked, still taking glances over at me at the corner of his eyes.

"Well, yes. It's half true" I said sighing "I was telling people I came back because I was curious. What was it like back here, and everything? Well, that sort of is the truth. But, I was hoping that you guys could just help me out for a while until I do find another place. But, in the back of my mind, I knew that if I liked being back, I would most likely stay"

"Then why say a visit?" He asked

"Because, I didn't want to raise anyone's hopes for my sticking around" I said glancing down at my hands on my lap "You know what I'm like. First sign of trouble I either ditch or go to you and Heath for help. I'm not exactly one to face up to anything"

"Annie" Brax began trying to defend me, but I interrupted him.

"No, Brax" I said "I'm not one to stick around and face up to it. I know it. I don't need you telling me that I'm not when I am"

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Brax apologized "I'm over-reacted a little when you said you might not stick around"

"A little?" I questioned, giggling "You left me with no place to stay. You're using the term 'a little' very loosely there, bro"

"What was I supposed to think? You just upped and left three years ago without a word" Brax said "No word since. Then you turn up, out of the blue, but say you might not stay long-term"

"Okay, I admit, that was harsh" I said "I could have left it to later to say"

"Yeah" Brax said

"But, then you guys will want me to stay and I might not have wanted to" I said "It would only hurt you guys more then. So, if you look at it hurt wise, It would have been better to tell you from the start-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Brax said "So, are you going to stay?"

"I don't know yet" I said looking over to him "I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things go"

"You know you can come and stay with us" Brax suggested

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea considering before I ran away without a word for three years, Mum was on the verge of kicking me out anyway" I said. Yeah, I skipped school a lot, missed a lot of classes. Failed a lot of subjects. Got caught smoking a joint. That was one time though, and I hated it. I partied with my friends a lot. Like tonnes of drinking on the weekends. But, she never really saw any of that. She was too busy trying to keep Heath and Brax out of the trouble with the River Boys, that all she saw was the bad grades and the bad behavior in school "Besides, I kind of have a place to stay. I just have to check if it's alright with her first"

"So, how long do you think that is for?" He asked

"I don't know, but for now. I'm saying two weeks" I said "After that I might have to make other arrangements"

* * *

Once we got there, I had a small catch up with Mum, where she basically said I wasn't aloud to stay, before getting a few things that I wanted that I never took with me. Also something that I wanted. My pride and joy. My '98 white Mini Cooper. I got her before I started to work on my drivers licence. She was kept in the garage, surrounded by old junk tossed in there over the years. I also found my surfboard that I had before I left in my exploration through the crowded garage. I shoved it and the bag of stuff into the back of the car. Before attempting to turn her on. I crossed my fingers waiting for the engine to start, and yahoo, it actually started. I didn't take it with me because one, I wasn't able to drive it under my licence at the time and if I did Brax and Heath would have went looking for the car to find me. Not a good way when you wanted to run away.

"Annie?" Brax's voice startled me. I turned around, jumping out of my skin, hearing him.

"Jeez, Brax" I said walking towards him, through the path I created by moving the junk out of the way "You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry" He said shoving his hands in his pockets "You know you said that you left because you felt like nobody even knew you were there. Was that true?" I stood there for a moment not able to say anything. I slowly started to nod my head in reply.

"Yeah" I said softly, before Brax pulled me into a tight hug.

"I won't let that happen again, Annie" He said as I slithered my hands around him, hugging him back.

"Alright, you big softie" I giggled pulling away "I'm going to go to the beach. You know I haven't been surfing in like 3 years"

"Okay" Brax chuckled "I'm going to go find Heath anyway. Mum says he's down Wilson's with the boys. But, meet you at the Surf club later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" I said going to get into my car. Oh baby, it's been a while.

* * *

Gosh, I don't know how much I missed surfing until today. Getting back in the water, it felt great. I always loved surfing, even when I was little I loved playing in water. Anytime we went up to Wilson's Beach, you couldn't keep me out of it. Seriously, it's like I'm half-fish or something. I was out drying off halfway up the beach when I saw Romeo coming towards me.

"Hey" I greeted, rubbing the water off my hair. I stood up straight when he came close enough "Look, if you've come to have a little word with me, forget it. I'm not a typical River Girl. I'm not like my brothers and the boys. I'm not here to cause a disturbance or anything. I'm just here to surf"

"I wasn't" Romeo said with his arms folded over his chest "I actually came over to compliment your surfing. You're actually pretty good"

"Thank you" I smiled "My mum always said I took like a duck"

"What? You were naturally good at surfing?" Romeo asked a little confused

"No, like literally, I took like a duck to water" I said using my hand to imitate a duck swimming along water "Once, I went in there you'd have to drag me out in the end to go home" He chuckled while looking out to the water. Oh look I Blondie laugh.

"So, um, you're Casey's sister?" He asked

"_Older _sister, if you're interested" I said seductively, winking my eye at him. He looked down at the sand uncomfortably "Look, I'm only joking. Of course _you_ have a girlfriend"

"How'd you know?" Romeo asked looking back at me

"Well guys like you always have girlfriends" I said "Let me guess? She's about Yay high" I said holding my hand slightly above my height "Blonde. Skinny. Daddies rolling in it. On the fast track to go to Uni"

"How about _in_ Uni?" Romeo asked.

"Ohhhh" I said "But, still you see guys like you with girls like her. The perfect little couple, who seem peachy perfect to the whole world. Believe me, it doesn't last"

"Why do you say that?" He asked moving has hands to his hips

"Because I've seen more than my fair share of relationships go sour" I explained "Try living with four other girls, who seem to introduce you to a new guy every few weeks"

"You lived with four girls?" He asked chuckling a little.

"Four girls and two guys" I said "In a little three bedroom apartment in the city. Not much room. That's why the kicked me out"

"Oh, that sucks" Romeo said slowly

"Yeah, well. They're nice enough to keep all my stuff there until I find another place" I smiled slight "Which is seeming harder than I thought?"

"What about your brothers?" He asked

"Well, they're not the problem anymore, Mum is" I said before looking up from buttoning up my shorts again to Romeo "And why am I telling you this? I don't even know you"

"Well, considering you're only new here, you probably don't have that many friends" Romeo said as I pulled my top back over my head.

"Why do you even think we can be friends?" I asked, packing up my things again into my backpack "Don't you hate all people who hail from Mangrove River?"

"No. People in this town just don't like the River Boys hanging around" Romeo informed me. Like I didn't already know that "and if you hang with them, you're going to get a reputation as a River _Girl_"

"Well, I am a River Girl" I said standing up straight and throwing my backpack over my shoulder "Just not your typical one"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah. This is a crappy chapter, I know. I am still trying to get into the swing of writing this, so still bare with me. I'm sorry for any mistakes in it, like Grammar or anything, I have barely slept all night, and I am exhausted, but me being a dedicated writer for all you people that are actually reading it, don't think that I don't know. I can see how many people are reading it and not reviewing. But, me being dedicated, wanted to get this finished and posted just for you. I might go back and re-write it later just in case, but for now, this is the best I can provide in my current state of mind.**

**P.S. no the note of readers. I know that a tonne of people are reading this, but not reviewing. Please, it takes like two seconds to write 'Update' in the box and click submit. It's not a matter of life and death. Plus. if you don't have an account, I have activated anonymous reviews, but that doesn't allow horrible remarks to be made. I'm trying my best, so try and be nice. Please, just take two seconds to let me know that you actually like reading my story so I can continue. **

**OR YOU NEVER KNOW IT MIGHT GET THE CHOP!**


	5. Looks Like A Lady, Talks Like A Sailor

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**Warning: **_Fighting. Language. That's it so far. __  
_

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews :) Have really boosted my confidence with the story. I will definitely continue it if the review count keeps up like it has since the last update. Wow *insert heart here***_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Looks Like A Lady, Talks Like A Sailor**

By the time I got to the Surf Club, Heath and Brax were already here talking how VJ remembered what happened. Honestly, people in this town are so judgmental. Just because you're with the River Boys and something happens, it's automatically blamed on one of them. They also presume that they're always up to no good, when half the time They're just hanging out. They aren't half as bad as what people make them out to be.

"You don't want the cops trying to get anything else on you" Brax said as I hoped up onto the edge of the pool table.

"Hey" I said smiling "So, I'm going into the city tomorrow, anyone want to join me?"

"What for?" Heath asked with a confused look on his face.

"I need to pick up some things from the apartment" I told him "I only have like one set of clean clothes left"

"Sorry, I'm busy" Heath said looking down.

"Yeah, me too" Brax agreed.

"Fine, I'll get Casey" I said scoffed.

"No, Casey has school" Brax said looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"Can you two not table a few hours out of your busy surfing schedule to help out you _poor_, _defenseless_ little sister with moving a box or two" I said in a completely over-reactive voice, but it was funny. Contrary to some belief, I can crack a joke every now and again "It is the city after all, who knows what could happen"

"How long have you lived there on your own?" Heath asked me with a smug look on his face. Immediately I back down. Damn, he was quick. I giggled looking to the ground.

"Right, you off the table. Three of you, out" John Palmer said to us coming down the stairs "Get out of here now"

"Sorry, I don't think we're doing anything wrong, are we?" Brax asked. We weren't doing anything wrong anyway. We were just joking around. Proving my point that people in this town just presume that we're always up to no good.

"Her" He said pointing at me. I looked over at him confused. What was he going to blame on me now? "She's not aloud to sit on the pool table. It's expensive. If she breaks it, she'll have to pay for it" BULLSHIT!

"She weighs less than a twig, she's not going to break the precious table" Heath said defending me.

"No, it's fine" I said hopping down "If it's the only reason we're not aloud to stay here, fine by me. I'll get down and we can stay. It's not like we're causing a riot or anything"

"And this is a club" John said "It has membership rules about who's aloud in and who's not"

"Just get out of our face, mate" Heath said as John pointed to the door.

"Get out of my face" John said sternly "There's the door"

"You can't just kick us out" I said. This was complete bullshit us not being aloud in here. If John Palmer wasn't so small minded and saw we weren't gonna be in the middle of this big brawl, then maybe he's be a little more loose on us and actually let us stay. The prick.

"Oi, Oi, Oi" Brax said stopping me from going any further. Oh, even I know I have a lot more, and worse, words to say to him, and I'm not going to hold back just because I'm a girl. I've got the vocabulary of a sailor, you don't want to get into a fight with me "It's fine. If he wants us to go, we'll go"

"Come on" Heath said. Exactly what I was thinking. Why the hell was he backing down like this? He just smirked over at Heath and I without saying a word. Okay, this time I'll calm down and not say anything. It seemed like Heath had the same idea "See ya later" He said walking past him. I just glared at him as I walked by, following Heath out the door, with Brax behind me.

* * *

Shortly after, I arrived back at Irene's. I peered through the kitchen window to see her and April sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. Politely, I knocked on the door before going inside.

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting" I apologized.

"Oh, no, Darl, it's alright" Irene said pausing what seemed to look like the Notebook.

"Um, I was wondering if I was still aloud to stay here for a while longer?" I asked.

"Of course" Irene said "Well talk about it in the morning"

"Come on, we're watching the Notebook" April said excitedly. I put my bag down beside the fridge.

"I love that movie" I smiled before going over and sitting down on the couch beside them.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is so so short. I apologize so much. But, I want to start the next chapter in the morning of the next day, not like in the middle of another chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Promise. Plus, thanks again for all the lovely reviews. They mean a lot. **


	6. Wasted Nights

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**Warning: **_Fighting. Language. Drinking._

**This is an extra extra long chapter for you guys seeing the last one was really short :) You should worship me now for making it so long, even though it's not that good :L**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Wasted Nights**

I slept like a log the night before. Like literally, the best sleep I've had in like a week. I slept on for a while longer than I did the morning before. I quickly showered and towel dried my hair, before throwing it up into a ponytail. I threw on the last set of clean clothes that I was able to fit into my backpack on. A pair of denim shorts and a red and white tank top. When I got out to the living/dining room/kitchen, April was finishing up a bowl of cereal, ready to go out to school.

"Morning" I said going to into the main kitchen area to make myself a simple bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Darl" Irene said pouring a mug of coffee for herself "You seem a lot brighter this morning"

"Oh yeah, spelt like a baby" I said with a smile on my face, chuckling a little, letting the milk flow over the cereal "Um, about staying here"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, love" Irene said. I looked over and smiled at her

"Thank you" I said "I'll get a job and pay rent, Irene. Don't worry"

"It's no problem, Darl. There's no rush" Irene said "And if you want, you can pick up a couple of shifts over at the diner. If that helps"

"Yeah, thanks" I said

"You can come around for a trail tomorrow and see how you get one" She said

"I don't know what I would have done if you haven't helped me out, Irene" I said breathing a sigh of relief. She has done so much for me over the past few days. Even though she didn't know me at all, she still took me in and let me stay here, now she's getting me a job. She is amazing "Thank You so much"

"That's Irene" April said getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Oh, do you guys need anything in the city?" I asked "I've run out of clean clothes and I'm going back to my old apartment to get more"

"No, we're fine" Irene said looking down at her watch "Is that the time? Girlie, you better get to school, and I gotta get to work. See you later, Annie"

"Bye" April said as her and Irene dashed out the door.

* * *

After the almost two hour drive in the city, I was stuck in traffic for literally like another hour. I still wasn't anywhere near my apartment, and It doesn't seem that the traffic was moving all that much, to be honest. I just didn't want to have to sit in traffic all day today. This was driving me insane. I don't know what I'll be like if traffic is like this on the way out of the city as well.

_I gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday sho-_

"Hello" I greeted, answering my ringing blackberry phone.

"_Annie, have you left to go to the city yet?_" Brax asked.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said "But, I've been stuck in stuck in traffic for like an hour, so you don't need to worry about me driving while on the phone"

"_Oh, I was hoping to catch you before you left_" He said.

"Why?" I asked rolling down my window. It was hot inside the car, as the sun shone down outside.

"_Because I wanted you to take something up to your apartment and keep it there for a while_" Brax said. I opened my mouth to speak, but I guess he knew I was going to ask "_It's some booze I've got laying around in the shed out back. Sergeant Buckton was snooping around earlier and found it_"

"Well Sergeant Buckton needs to keep her nose out of our business" I said "And doesn't she need like a warrant for that or something?"

"_I don't know, but I do know she thinks it's stolen_" Brax told me.

"Is it stolen?" I asked

"_No_" He exclaimed

"Alright" I said pulling the phone away from my ear "No need to yell. Why do you want me to hide it in the city, anyway?"

"_Because she will want to confiscate if to prove that it's stolen_" Brax said "_If it's in the city she can't get it_"

"Well, I left early this morning after Irene and April left for school and work" I said "Sorry"

"_It's alright, I'll get one of the boys to keep it_" Brax said

"Why was Buckton around anyway?" I asked "Trying to pin something on you guys again?"

"_Something about the Surf Club windows getting smashed_" Brax informed me "_I had the box out to take somewhere and she saw it_"

"Just you wait and see, she'll be around trying me" I said "You know Palmer doesn't like me. If they know you guys didn't do it, he'll start thinking it was me who busted up the window. That man is so aggravating. I salute whoever did do it"

"_Well, do you have anyone to say you were in bed between 3 and 5am?_" Brax asked

"Yeah, Irene and April saw me go to be around midnight" I said "I was asleep"

"_Well, you shouldn't have a problem_" Brax said

"I'll see you when I get back, alright?" I asked "The traffic looks like it's moving up ahead"

"_Alright, see you later_" He said hanging up. I put my phone down in the cup holder and looked out the window to see the person in the car, looking over at me.

"Hear anything interesting?" I snarled at him before following the moving traffic.

* * *

Finally, I got to my apartment and made my way up the many flights of stairs to it. There is an elevator, but it's like the one from the Big Bang Theory. It's always been broken, and when they get it fixed, it seems to break again, so they've stopped fixing it and just use the stairs instead. As soon as I walked through the door I was met by Hannah, the girl I shared a room with, along with Willow, who is probably at work, considering it's a Friday.

"Oh, my God, Annie" Hannah said wrapping her arms around my neck "I missed you"

"It's been like three days, Hannah" I said as she pulled away

"Yes, but it's been so boring here without you" Hannah said "Why are you here? Did you find a place to stay?"

"Yeah, sort of" I answered following her over to the couch and sitting down

"Well, how far away is it? So I can visit of course" Hannah said

"About two hours" I said and her face dropped

"Is it on the other side of the city or something?" She questioned

"No, it's in a place called Summer Bay" I said shrugging my shoulders "It's like 20 minutes from where I'm from, and my brother goes to school there"

"You've gone back to your family?" She asked and I nodded "What were they like?"

"A little shocked at first, but happy enough after" I said "Brax took a little more convincing than Heath and Casey, but it's all good now. I even was talking to Mum, but she wouldn't let me stay with them"

"Why not?" Hannah asked

"Well, she knew I was getting into trouble at school and everything, and my grades were slipping, but still wanted me to get my HSC" I said "I left school the day I left Mangrove River, so"

"That's kind of mean" Hannah said. She's a woman of very complex words as you can see. But, Thats the nice thing about Hannah. She's just sweet. She's a sweetheart. She never wants to do anything wrong by anyone.

"No, I understand. If I continued in school and got my HSC I wouldn't have been working in that little café as a waitress, now would I?" I asked "Plus, I would have been the first in my family to get it. Brax is pretty much forcing Casey to stay in school and get his HSC"

"You've a brother called Brax Braxton?" Hannah asked. I never really talked about my family much. They knew I had three brothers. Two older, one younger. And that I lived with them and my mum because my dad was in jail. That was pretty much it. I never talked about anything else.

"No, Brax is just a nickname" I corrected .

"Oh, that makes sense" Hannah shrugged.

"But, The woman I staying with is really nice" I told her "She said I could stay as long as I want, but, I'm going to try and talk mum around to letting me move back in"

"Wait, do you have any pictures of these brothers?" Hannah asked wiggling her eyebrows. Of course, she was looking for another boyfriend seeing Sean broke up with her not long ago. I took out my phone and showed her a couple of pictures that I took over the last two days "That is Casey. That's Heath and That's Brax"

"Oh My God, they're all so hot, I don't know which one to choose" Hannah said flicking through the photos. I thought it was nice to get some pictures as I only had the one photo of the four of us from when we were kids. I was 6 at the time, Casey was 4, Heath must have been about 12 and Brax 16. Casey sat in a huff beside me, while I had a huge smile on my face. It was almost like I was showing off my teeth in it or something, it was that big, even my eyes were closed. Heath and Brax stood in the back with small smiles on their faces. It was nice. I had it in a frame in the room.

"You won't" I said taking the phone from her "Anyway, I'm just here to get some extra clothes and things until I find a proper, permanent place to stay. Irene's is nice, but, I feel like I'm intruding if I stay for too long, you know" I walked down into my old bedroom to find a few boxes stacked up in the corner of the room.

"Look, me and Willow packed up your things" Hannah said appearing behind me "We just really needed some more space, so we packed them up for whenever you came. We thing everything is in there, but you can call if we've forgotten anything"

"Wow, it's depressing when you can fit your whole life into three boxes" I said running my hands over them "Do you mind, helping me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me get Gary as well, Ted's around playing video games with him" Hannah said going across the hall to Gary and James' room. Ted was Gary's brother who came by every few days for no apparent reason most of the time "Gar, help me and Annie with her boxes, will you?"

"Yeah, sure" Gary said pausing the game "Hey, squirt"

"Shut up" I said hugging Gary. He was significantly taller than I was, and I was the shortest of the seven of us, so he called me squirt. Soon enough everyone but Hannah was calling me squirt as well. He picked up one of the boxes, and Hannah and I took the other.

"So, where are you staying, Ann's?" He asked as he walked down the stairs, carefully, in front of us.

"Summer Bay" I said "You know it?"

"Yeah, my Uncle used to go there for his fishing business years ago before he moved to Melbourne" Gary answered "Hey, do you know what I heard?"

"What?" Hannah asked

"There is supposed to be this killer club out in Reafton Lakes. I don't think it's far from Summer Bay" Gary told us "Do you guys want to go out tonight to it? All of us? As a send off for Annie, here?"

"Yeah, sure" I answered "I've nothing better to do"

"Count me in" Hannah said as we got closer to the car.

"It's called Voltage" Gary said "Meet you there at say 10?"

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

After getting stuck in traffic again, but this time only for about thirty minutes, I soon got back on the road towards Summer Bay. It was almost 2:30 before I was back, so Irene and April still weren't back yet. But, I'd say it wouldn't be long until they were. I took the boxes into the room Irene was letting me stay in and began to unpack. I put my clothes away into the empty drawers, and hung up some dresses and jackets in the wardrobe. Honestly, I thought I owned a lot more than three boxes, but I saw how tight they packed everything. No wonder it was only three boxes.

"I see you're getting settled in" I heard a voice say from the door. I turned around quickly to find April standing there. She just must have gotten back from school.

"Oh, yeah, well. I had to take everything with me from the city" I said "May as well just unpack than search through them every morning for something to wear"

"Yeah" April agreed, leaning against the door frame.

"Um, are you alright with me staying here, because I can go-" I began but she cut me off.

"No, I'm fine with it" April said looking down at the old picture of me and my brothers I had rested on top of the chest of drawers. She picked it up and giggled at it "That's so cute"

"Yeah, it's the only picture I took with me when I left" I said folding away some t-shirts.

"How old were you?" She asked

"Six, I think" I answered.

"Casey doesn't look to happy" She pointed out. The little four year old boy didn't want a picture on the lovely July day, but Mum finally got him to sit in one place long enough for the camera to get him. Even though he had a completely sour look on his face.

"I don't think he wanted to take a photo in the first place" I said laughing a little "Look, I'm starving, do you want anything from the diner?"

"No, I'm fine. I've got an assignment to start anyway" April said putting down the picture "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya" I said throwing the last empty box in the corner with the other two.

* * *

Walking into the diner, I saw Brax sitting at a table reading a newspaper. I order a coffee and the special before sneakily making my way over to him. I plopped myself down on the seat opposite him, grabbing his attention.

"So, you get them hid?" I asked in a hush voice, just in case there was any eavesdroppers about.

"Yeah, they're safe" Brax said "You get everything?"

"Yeah, Hannah and Willow packed everything up for me before I got there" I said "By the way, I'm going out with them and the others tonight to this supposedly killer club in Reafton Lakes"

"And you're telling me because?" He asked

"In case you, Heath or Case get a call in the middle of the night" I informed it, giggling. It has been known to happen on more than one occasion where I have drunk dialed someone.

"Annie, hope you're staying out of trouble" Sergeant Buckton said looking down at me.

"Oh yeah" I said smirking

"Annie's a good girl, Sergeant" Brax said "Of course she won't do anything wrong"

"Well, I've got a police record that proves otherwise" She said. I saw Brax's eyes slowly make their way to me, as I looked to the ground "We need to talk"

"Can't it wait another time?" Brax asked as the waitress came around with my food "I'm having lunch with my sister"

"A little late for lunch, don't you think?" Sergeant Buckton asked

"We've both been busy" I said beginning to dig into the food

"Anyway, we arrested and charged someone this afternoon about the incident at the surf club" She informed us.

"So, you caught the try-hard surfer then?" Brax asked.

"Yes, it was a local" She continued, leaving me shaking my head and chuckling. Do these cops at Yabbie Creek ever go after the right person in the first place, instead of blaming it on the newbies in town? "His car got towed from the car park, so the brick through the window was his way of protesting"

"Right" Brax nodded before looking back down at the paper.

"So, that would be the second time the River Boys weren't to blame" I piped up "You're making a habit of it, Sergeant"

"Let's just say, its always good to get the person who's responsible" She answered

"Yeah, even when they're not who you think" I said "It's good to think outside the box sometimes" She looked down at me again before going back to get her coffee "What was that?" I asked Brax, wiggling my eyebrows. Of course I noticed it, so he can't deny it.

"What was what?" Brax asked

"The, how can I put it" I wondered "Sexual Tension"

"Watch your mouth" Brax said pointing his finger at me, as I giggled. You can't deny it though, there was some Sexual Tension in the air.

* * *

After going back to Irene's, I sat and watched some TV with April, before hopping into the shower around 7. Tonight is going to be so good. Even though they did kick me out, I was there the least out of them. I worked the most hours out of all of us, so I barely spent any time there. But, we always have a good time together. We all get along good and are all friends. Hannah, who's 20, and Willow, 21, and I all shared the biggest room. Katy and Freya, both 22, shared another room and Gary, 25, and James, 23, shared the last room. Imagine that in the morning, 5 girls trying to get ready. It was World War III every morning.

I straightened my hair before tying it up into a ponytail. I slipped into a pair of tribal leggings, a neon yellow top and my combat boots and that was me set. Once, I was finished my make-up I saw it was almost 9:30 already. I my piggy bank. I never kept a wallet, or purse or anything like that. Just money in my pockets. Emptying it out, there was about $30 there in notes. I stuffed then into my bra, along with sliding my phone into my boot for safe keeping.

"Hey, um, I'm just going to meet some friends up in Reafton Lakes" I said "I'm not sure what time I'll be back, yet"

"Oh, right. There's a spare key under the plant pot by the door, love" Irene informed me.

"Thanks" I said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Have a good time" April said before I dashed out the door. It took about 40 minutes to get up to Reafton Lakes, then the club wasn't too hard to find. It was almost in the middle of the town. Going inside I found Hannah, Willow, Gary, James and Katy by the bar.

"Hey, guys" I said hugging them "Where's Frey?"

"She's got some big test tomorrow at Uni, so she couldn't come" Katy said giving me a tight squeeze "She's sorry she couldn't make it though"

"Alright, let's get this party started" I said turning to the bartender "I'll have a dozen Jagerbombs, please"

* * *

**General POV**

The night continued for the six 19-25 year olds. The drinks were flowing and there was a tonne of dancing. Out on the dance floor, a very tipsy Annie was trying to dance with a guy, but could barely stand up straight. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, not to be seductive when dancing with him, but for support. She wasn't a lightweight. With the amount she has had to drink, she would be drunk, but not this utterly wasted. It was about 4am when they started to think it was time to go home.

"Ann's" Gary said taking her arm "Come on, we're going now"

"No" She complained as Gary wrapped his arm around her waist to support her, as they walked to the club exit.

"You're absolutely bombed out" Gary said lifting her arm over her shoulder.

"No, I'm not" Annie protested pushing herself off of him as they got outside the door. But, she tripped over her own drunken feet and landed ass first on the sidewalk. She groaned as James and Gary went over and helped her up.

"Annie, you're a cot case" James told her, holding her up with Gary on her other side "We're taking you back to, where is it she's staying again?"

"Somewhere in Summer Bay, she never said who with though" Hannah said getting into the back of James car with Willow and Katy, before James and Gary helped the drunken Annie in beside them. James, took on the role to drive, as he was probably the least drunk of the lot. It was obvious who was the drunkest. But, they knew she hadn't had much to drink all night. She was doing shots, having beers and guys were buying her drinks. But it would usually make her as drunk, not completely and utterly wasted all together.

They knew it was stupid driving drunk, but all the cabs were gone taking ones that were there before them home. Driving was their only solution. Annie gave the keys to her car to Katy to mind as she had a clutch handbag with her. They drove down to Summer Bay, hoping Annie would be conscious enough to tell them where she was staying.

"Guys, she is completely out of it" Hannah said trying to hold Annie head up, instead of her falling forward in the seat "Somethings not right, she's never been like this"

"Hannah, if we take her the hospital, I'll get done for driving under the influence" James said "If I get one more strike. That's it. I'm going to jail"

"But, James" Hannah protested.

"No" He said looking back at her "Well try and find someone. They can take her to the hospital if they need to"

"Annie, Annie can you hear me?" Hannah asked, pushing her hair out of her friends face. Annie attempted to look up at her, unable to hold her own head up.

"What's going on?" Annie slurred, along groggily. At the moment, she could hear all the voices around her. She knew them. But, she probably could barely see her own hand in front of her face, let along see who they were. Confused, Annie said back in the seat and rested her head against the cool window.

"Annie, it's Hannah" She said

"Hannah" Annie said sitting up, but her head fell onto Hannah's shoulder "Hannah, I'm hungry"

"We don't have any food" Katy told her

"But, if I eat I'll be sick" Annie slurred "I-I feel sick, Hann's"

"I know, it's alright" Hannah said rubbing her friends shoulder.

"Not in my car she won't" James said pulling over into the car park of the Surf Club.

* * *

Charlie was on patrol that night when she called to a disturbance by the Surf Club in Summer Bay. A nearby resident reported seeing a dark coloured car pulled up. Apparently a number of people got out and were walking around the place, as if they were going to break in. Charlie, not far from the Bay, maybe about 5 minutes, quickly made her way back. When she got there, she saw a number of people gathered around one area outside the building with the car not far away.

"Police, don't move" Charlie warned getting out of the car. The five people standing, from what she could tell it was two guys and three girls, all in their early to mid-twenties, made a run to the car, that's doors were left lying open and the engine running.

"Quick run" One of the males called out as the five of them piled in and drove away quickly, before she could catch them. That's when she noticed another person, a young girl, laying over on the pavement outside the door to the Surf Club. Going over she saw a small pool of vomit beside the girl, who was practically unconscious. Shining her flashlight over her slim body, she was shocked to find who it was.

"Annie?" Charlie said kneeling down beside the young Braxton girl. Shaking her shoulder, Annie stirred slightly, moaning "Annie, can you hear me? It's Sergeant Buckton. How much have you had to drink?" Annie groaned, raising her hand up and rubbing her temples "Okay, Annie. I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out okay?" She took the radio off her belt to call it in "Sergeant Buckton here. I need an ambulance to come to the Summer Bay Surf and Life Saving Club as soon as possible. I have a 19-year old Female with suspected alcohol poisoning. Over"

Charlie looked around. The car had disappeared up the road leaving no trace behind.

* * *

**Oh My God! Poor Annie, right? Anyway, you'll see what will happen in the next chapter when you find out what's really wrong and everything. This is a special treat for you guys, seeing as it's almost 5000 words(!). So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please. I want to know if it was written well and all that. I have never been drunk in my life, I have had alcohol though and I'm not too keen on it. So, I don't know what being drunk feels like and my friends aren't the ones to get drunk, so I've never had to be the ones to take care of a drunk girl. Is it good or bad? Please let me know**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW - I want your thoughts. **


	7. The Day After The Night Before

**Summary: **_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxtons, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home&Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on everyday, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**Warning: **_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization._

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. As for the warnings above, anytime something else happens that you need to be warned about, it'll be added onto the list :)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Day After The Night Before**

_**General POV**_

Charlie followed the ambulance to Northern District's Hospital in Yabbie Creek in the police car. She had made a call to the police station for them to send over the next officer that begins their shift to the Braxton's to inform them. Hopefully by then, the doctors will have treated her. When the ambulance got there, Sid began examining an unconscious Annie. After a while, Sid came out. Charlie was still waiting, out of concern and to have the full story, as the Braxton's will be wanting one.

"Sid, what the story?" Charlie asked as he walked over to her.

"Most likely it is alcohol poisoning. We have sent away a blood test to see how high her blood alcohol level is" Sid explained "We have managed to pump her stomach and we think that it hasn't done any damage to her heart, kidneys or liver at the minute. We'll run some tests later. Have you contacted her family?" Charlie looked down at her watch to see it was nearing 6am. The next officer won't be starting for another hour, so she may as well go around to Mangrove River.

"No, I'm going there now" Charlie said "Thank you" Charlie left the hospital and made the trip to Mangrove River. She had been at the Braxton house before on duty so she knew where it was. At this stage of the morning, probably nobody was up yet. There seemed to be no life about the place, so when she knocked on the door, she made sure to knock loud enough for them to wake one of them up. A few minutes passed of Charlie knocking, before the door swung open and a sleepy looking Brax stood there in only a pair of pajama pants.

"Sergeant, what brings you around here at this time?" Brax asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Brax, there has been an incident with Annie" Charlie said and a concerned look washed over his face.

"Is she okay?" Brax asked "What happened?"

"Who's here at this time?" A groggy Casey said appearing behind Brax "Sergeant? What are you doing here?"

"Somethings happened to Annie" Brax told him and Casey's eyes flew open.

"I was called to a disturbance by the Surf Club early this morning. I found her pretty much unconscious, after two unidentified men and three unidentified women left the scene in a dark Sedan" Charlie explained "An ambulance was called and she was taken to the hospital. The doctors believe it's alcohol poisoning"

"Right" Brax said running his hand over his head "Thank you, Sergeant"

"I hope she's okay" Charlie nodded before going back to the car.

"We need to go the hospital, Brax" Casey said. He was worried about his big sister.

"Yeah, I know" Brax said with his hands on his hips "Look, you get changed and I'll write a note for Heath and Mum" Within 10 minutes Brax and Casey were on the road to Yabbie Creek. It wasn't long until they were at Northern District's Hospital, asking the woman what room Annie was in.

"You're here for Ms. Braxton, right?" Sid asked coming up to a now casually dressed Brax and Casey "I'm Dr. Walker"

"Yeah, we're her brothers" Brax said "What's going on?"

"We believe it is alcohol poisoning" Sid explained "But, we're still waiting on her blood work to come back to see how much she has had to drink"

"Yeah, she went out with her friends last night" Brax told him.

"Right, well, we've pumped her stomach and we have her on the IV to treat any possible dehydration, so she should be waking up soon" Sid said "But, because it's most likely alcohol poisoning, we're going to have to take her to do some tests when she is awake"

"What for?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Any heart, kidney or liver damage" Sid said "But, it won't take too long, and he blood work should be back in an hour or so"

"Can we see her?" Brax asked.

"Yes, she's just through there" Sid said pointing to the door across the hall "But, she's still asleep"

"Thank you" Brax thanked before following Casey into Annie's hospital room. She lay asleep on the bed, with a wire connected up to the back of her hand "Look, Case. I'm going to go and get a coffee, you want one?"

"Yeah, please" Casey said sitting down in the chair beside the bed. It was almost 7am, and both of them were still tired. Brax left nodded and left the room. He was in desperate need of a coffee after being woken up at like 6:15 in the morning. A few minutes went by and Casey saw Annie begin to stir. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room.

"Casey?" Annie questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Hey" He smiled, seeing her awake.

"Where am I?" Annie questioned. Of course, she knew she was in hospital. Where else would you have a four inch needle stuck in your arm? Well, excluding a crack house.

"You're in hospital" Casey said "The doctors think you had alcohol poisoning"

"I didn't even have that much to drink" Annie protested. She even questioned it herself "Well, I don't think so"

"You don't think so?" Casey questioned looking at her confused. Even she had a confused look on her face. Her memory was still really foggy from the night before. She remembers the bartender giving her a beer, and he catching sight of his watch. It was about 1:20am or 1:30am at the time. It must have been at least 7am at this stage. Annie opened her mouth to ask the time when the door opened.

"Brax" Annie smiled seeing him come in with a coffee in each hand.

"You're awake" Brax said seeing her sitting up the bed "Let me get the doctor"

"No, Brax, I'm fine" Annie protested, even though she did have a throbbing headache. But, it was just a hangover. It wasn't her first and it won't be her last.

"No, I'm getting the doctor" Brax said putting the coffee down and going out the door again. Annie rolled her eyes as she folded her legs in front of her, a lot more comfortable than having to sit with them stretched out. A few minutes later Brax came back in followed by Sid.

"Nice to see you awake, Ms. Braxton" Sid said

"Please, just Annie" She protested, smiling at him. What? He was handsome?

"How are you feeling, Annie?" He asked

"Hungover" Annie said.

"Deserves you right" Brax said, leaving Casey chuckling.

"Oi" Annie said glaring at them at the end of the bed. Just then the door opened and Cheryl and Heath came through the door.

"Oh My God, Annie what happened?" Cheryl asked going over to her daughter "I'm her mother" She looked up towards Sid

"Annie was brought in this morning by Sergeant Buckton after she was found nearly unconscious in Summer Bay" Sid explained "We think she may have had alcohol poisoning"

"Think?" Heath asked "We don't want to think, mate. We want to know what happened"

"We won't know for certain until her blood tests come back" Sid said "That should be another half hour or so. They won't be too long. It is most likely alcohol poisoning though"

"Yeah, but I didn't have that much to drink" Annie mentioned again "I-I don't think so anyway"

"How much do you remember from last night?" Sid asked curiously.

"Um, the last thing I remember was getting another beer and going back out dancing again" Annie said "Then it's- it's gone"

"What time was that?" Sid asked

"I don't know" Annie shrugged "About, half one"

"Mmm" Sid said thinking "How much did you have to drink before that?"

"I'd say about half a dozen Jagerbombs and two beers" Annie said rubbing her eyes. She had a terrible headache. Not like one she would usually have after a night out. This was a lot worse "Like I said, it wasn't that much then. I don't know how much I had after that"

"Right, okay" Sid nodded "I suggest you get something to eat and drink plenty of water to wash out that hangover. I'll be around as soon as I can with the blood results"

"Thanks" Annie said as he walked out of the room.

"Gosh, Brax you had us worried there for a while" Cheryl said "All it said on the note was 'Annie in hospital. Case and I away to see here'"

"Sorry, we were in a rush" Casey explained

"Look, I'm fine there is nothing to worry about" Annie said.

"Alright, I'll go and get you some breakfast" Cheryl said going towards.

"Not hospital food" Annie complained. It wasn't the first time she was in hospital. She's broken her left arm twice, a few ribs, her nose and had her appendix removed when she was 11. She hated hospital food.

"You heard what the doctor said" Cheryl said opening the door "I'll be back soon" A throb of pain erupting in her head again, causing Annie to raise her hand up, rubbing her eyes and groaned quietly.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked, seeing her close her eyes as the pain from the headache.

"Yeah, just a hangover headache" Annie said looking around the room again "I'm fine"

"No, you looked really in pain" Brax said concerned for her.

"It's just a little headache, Brax" Annie said as he sat down on the end of the bed "I'll be fine"

* * *

By the time Sid had gotten her blood tests back, Annie had finished her breakfast and drank like two bottles of water, her mother practically forcing it down her throat. Her headache hadn't slowed down, and Brax kept an eye on his sister, noticing each time she scrunched up her face in pain. When Sid came around, Annie was sitting teasing Casey about Ruby.

"Annie, I have your blood tests back" He said and her mouth immediately stopped, looking up at her doctor "We found that your blood alcohol level was only 0.17, which would be pretty average for a night out, so we can rule out Alcohol poisoning. The amount you drank wasn't that severe"

"Then what caused her to pass out?" Heath asked

"I'm getting to that" Sid said "However, we found a high level of Zolpidem in your blood"

"What's that?" Annie asked confused. She had never heard of it before. Nobody had, apart from the doctor.

"It's a prescription medication to help treat insomnia" Sid told them "It also is used as a date-rape drug. So, it was likely one or more of your drinks were spiked last night when you were out. Vomiting and Memory Loss are just some of the effects, so that would explain your memory loss"

"What about headaches?" Brax asked, and Annie glared at him.

"Yes headaches would be" Sid explained "They usually gone about twelve hours after the drug begins to work"

"You said a date rape drug?" Annie questioned "I wasn't-"

"We don't know. You said you were out with friends. Give them a call and see if one of them remembers" Sid said "But, with the amount you had in your system, we're still going to have to take you away for a couple of tests"

"Okay" Annie nodded

"I'll send a nurse in to take you up" Sid said before looking around the room at the other four people "I suggest you guys go have some coffee and get some breakfast. We shouldn't be more than half an hour"

* * *

**Annie POV**

Thank God! They released me around noon, when it came back that my tests were clear and there was nothing to worry about. Heath took Mum and Casey home while Brax had something to do in the bay. I went with him and changed into a pair of shorts and a flowy yellow tank top at Irene's. Brax then took me over to Angelo's to get Lunch as I was_ starving_.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" He asked "No more headaches?"

"Yes, but they're nearly gone now" I said taking a drink of water.

"Did you call your mates, yet?" Brax asked

"Yeah, Hannah said that nothing happened" I said, relieving him "I was just dancing most of the night. They dragged me out of the place at like 4am and took me back to the bay, but, I was about to get sick. James loves his car so he pulled in at the surf club and Hannah and Katy took me outside. Everyone got out of the car for some reason as well, then Buckton turned up and they all left"

"At least that's better than the alternative" Brax reassured me.

"Yeah, but I feel so stupid now" I said playing with my food with the fork "Who knows what kind of state I was in?"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault alright" Brax said. We then heard footsteps approaching. It was the guy from a couple of days ago after the accident. The thirty or so guy "Is this a regular turn out for lunch?" He asked him as he walked around to behind the bar.

"It's a bit quieter than usual" The guy said, eyeing me as I ate my food. He probably didn't like me here at all after me shooting off my mouth the last day

"What about at the weekend?" Brax asked "Any better"

"Yeah, we get more of a city crowd" He said folding his arms.

"I reckon because all this only turns on city crowd and tourists" Brax said

"I wouldn't say that" He said

"Mate I've lived here my whole life" Brax said "I know what the locals like. Take this. People around here don't look at three rice balls as value for money. They think it's a rip off"

"Yeah, kind of" I butted in with my mouth half-full "This isn't very filling either. I would have loved a bigger feed. I'm a girl who loved her food, you know that Brax"

"Oh yeah, you've met my sister Annie, right?" Brax said pointing to me "Annie this is Angelo, the guy who owns he place and who I'm doing business with"

"There is no doing business" Angelo said "You supplied me with booze, and I'm grateful. I don't need business advice as well"

"I think you do anyway" I said looking around at the restaurant where only one person sat having lunch besides us "Hey. You're Italian, right? Have you ever thought of Pizza? I loves me some pizza"

"Just what I was thinking" Brax said

"I come from a background of family Italian restaurants" Angelo explained "That's the last thing I want to do"

"Look, I'd love to continue this little chat" I said "But, I'm hungry and want some filling food. I'll be over at the diner. I have to explain to Irene too why I didn't make it to my trail run this morning"

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Brax asked before I left. I nodded and smiled before going out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for all the good comments (what they're calling reviews now). Please keep them coming. I want to know what you guys liked about it :) **

**Would you like more long, long chapter? or have like so many long chapters and then a short chapter?**

**Anyway COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT - it takes like two seconds!**


	8. Rendezvous with the River Boys

**Summary:**_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxton's, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home & Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on every day, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**WARNING!  
**_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Rendezvous With The River Boys**

After explaining to Irene and Leah in the diner about what happened and that I wasn't able to make it this morning, they agreed to let me come by tomorrow morning. On the way out, I noticed Heath and the boys coming up from the beach. It was too early for them to be leaving and they normally wouldn't go and get something to eat or whatever all together, normally in groups of 4 or 5. Unless something happened again. I quickly jogged over and caught Heath's arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked stopping him.

"The cops want to talk to Brodie" Heath said taking off his sunglasses.

"Then why is everyone else going?" I asked

"Because they don't hassle us individually" Heath said "Look, I'm going to go and get Brax, you stay here and make sure they don't do anything too stupid with the cops about"

"Why do you think they're gonna listen to me?" I asked as he walked away from the group.

"Just make sure nothing happens until I get back with Brax" Heath said turning around and walking backwards for a bit. I scoffed and caught up with the rest of the boys.

"I thought I only asked to speak to Brodie Upton?" Charlie asked seeing all the boys and I gathering around. I stood on the outside of the group. They don't listen to me or Casey, so it's no point trying to take charge. I just prayed they didn't try anything stupid with Heath and Brax gone.

"Well, Serge" Sam, one of the original River Boys, spoke up, moving over to beside Brodie, who stood there with a smirk on his face, and placed a hand on his shoulder "You want to talk to one of us out of custody, you talk to all of us"

"Where were you last night between the hours of 1 and 4am?" Charlie asked, looking up towards a taller Brodie.

"In bed" Brodie smirked

"Do you have anyone who can vouch or that?" She asked

"Not last night, no" Brodie said folding his arms "But, you can tonight"

"Brodie" I said sternly as the rest of the boys laughed "Why what happened?"

"Colleen Smarts caravan was towed all the way to Mangrove River last night" Charlie explained "And she told us that you followed her home yesterday afternoon. What? You followed her home to find out which van she lived in, right?"

"Err, wrong" Brodie said

"What's the problem, Sergeant?" Brax asked appearing with Heath.

"No problem" Charlie said turning away from him

"Well, I'd like to help if I can" Brax said

"We don't need your help" The other police officer, I think her name was Watson or something

"Yeah, unless you can tell us why your friend here thought it would be fun to tow Colleen Smart's van to Mangrove River" Charlie said

"I didn't touch her van" Brodie defended

"How did it end up there then?" Charlie asked and he shrugged. It was easiest to say that Brodie was, and always has been, the cockiest of the lot.

"Maybe she forgot to put the wheel brake on" Brodie joked as Brax walked past me and over towards him, as the other's laughed.

"You realise this is an elderly lady we're talking about here?" Charlie asked rhetorically "You could have hurt her or even killed her. You think that's funny?"

"He said he didn't do it" Brax said

"I don't believe him" I agree with you there. It is likely that Brodie done this and just doesn't want to get caught or it.

"Well that's all your gonna get for now" Brax said.

"Stay away from Colleen Smart" Charlie warned. All the River boys began to walk away and head back to the beach. I was about to follow them, when Charlie stopped me "Sorry, Annie, can I speak to you a moment"

"Yes?" I asked as the rest of them stalked off. I could see some of them looking over their shoulders at me and the two cops.

"Just doing a follow up from last night" Charlie said

"My drinks were spiked and I can't remember anything past 1 in the morning" I shrugged "Not much to follow up on"

"So you don't remember who the other five people were?" Charlie asked "Because Annie, if there was an assault-"

"No" I said shaking my head "Look, I was wasted. My friends were driving me back here. They pulled over and took me out of the car to get sick. Then you come and they panicked and bailed. That's what happened"

"And you are sure about this?" Charlie asked

"That's what my friend told me when I called her" I explained "I don't know why you are so concerned, anyway? It's not like you particularly like us"

"Well considering the state you were in last night, anyone would have been concerned" Charlie said "Besides, if anything happened. The police would have had to do an investigation"

"Yeah, I know" I said "I grew up around, if you forget. Police knocking on the door anytime something happened in the neighbourhood looking for my brothers, saying they were carrying out an investigation into Blah, Blah, Blah"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you're one of them, you know" Charlie said "You may have grown up around it but-"

"I'm sorry, but, you don't know anything" I said putting my hands on my hips and walking away from her and the other cop. I knew I wasn't one of the them. They always treated me like an outcast, well apart from Brax and occasionally Heath. But, what a lot of people don't know is, I'm like a sister to most of them, because any time that they were brought in after getting hurt wrestling each other or worse, I had to clean up the bloody noses or clean out a cut, because they didn't want to go to the hospital. Sometimes I made them if it was too serious. I was 13 when this started so there wasn't much I could do. But, I looked stuff up online, and by common sense, I learned how to treat cuts, bruises and whatever.

More serious things, that I rarely ever came in contact with like stab or bullet wounds, basically because there aren't many gangs around this area so it didn't happen much, I would just say take them to a hospital. There was nothing I could do. But, by the time I was 16. I had learned how to clean out a through-and-through bullet wound, which Ryan came through with one day on his shoulder. I never claimed to be a nurse or doctor, or anything like that. But, I did help them and I liked it. I had always wanted to become a Doctor in the first place and knew some stuff, so I guess that's why they started bringing them by when I was old enough. Mum was too drunk or off somewhere to care anyway.

I was 16 when I was allowed to get 'Blood and Sand' tattooed across my wrist. It wasn't like the boys though. It was straight across in big enough writing to see is you were standing next to me, and was written in French Script font. Heath was the one who suggested I get it, as I had always hung around with the boys when they came around when I was younger, and when I got older started helping them. I never was involved in any of their 'dealings', I knew a bit of what was going on, mostly for eavesdropping on conversations. The walls were thin in our house, okay. But, Brax agreed and I got it. Let's just say my boyfriend, who nobody, like _nobody_, knew about wasn't so happy that I got it. We'll leave it at that.

I was about to go and find Brax, but I remembered I had grabbed my purse from Brax's car before going to the diner. I didn't have it now, so it must be in the Diner. I turned and went back inside the building.

"Hey, Irene did I leave my purse here?" I asked walking over to the counter, where she held it up. I sighed in relief and took it "Thank you so much, I was panicking there for a second"

That's was when Heath and some of the boys came in, causing some noise. I looked over to see Heath leaning down over Xavier, hassling him.

"Heath, leave him alone" I fired over at him. Heath held up his hands in defence and joined the other Rivers Boys at a table. I shook my head, grinning

"You better watch were you put that, Darl" Irene said "Could get you into trouble someday"

"Yeah, I know" I said. I had my bag stolen about a year ago while walking home from work. Everything was in it. My keys. My Purse. My Money. My Make-Up (Not too important, but I like to be prepared in case I a handsome stranger came into the cafe). The only thing I had left was my phone, which was in my pocket. We had to change out locks. I had to cancel my cards and apply for new ones. It was all one big hassle.

I heard the door to the bathroom close and I looked over at the corner of my eyes. Brodie came out with a sliced lips and a black eye.

"Oh My God, Brodie" I said as he walked over "Are you alright?" I put my hand up to his cheek and he flinched away

"Yeah, fine" He said holding onto my wrist and lowering my hand.

"No, Brodie, sit down and let me look at it" I said pushing him and over and sitting him down at one of the nearest tables.

"You should bashed more often, Brodie" Rob, one of the boys, joked "You have the girl rallying around you"

"I've done it for you too, Rob, so shut it" I said looking over at them before looking back at his shiner "Oh" I examined it and his cut lip "I think you need some ice for it. Irene?"

"Yes, Darl?" She asked

"Can I have some ice in a cloth please for this numb nut?" I asked, she hesitated for a minute before fetching some "Thank you" I replied as she handed it to me. As I placed the cold cloth against the black eyes he flinched away.

"Ow" He complained.

"Stop being such a baby" I said applying it again, slowly this time "Honestly, I don't know how you boys survived with me gone"

* * *

**Coming Up in Chapter Nine: **

**Annie begins her first day at the diner!**

**Charlie starts snooping!**

**and Annie gets paid a visit!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 4+ Reviews for next chapter**


	9. Unwanted Visitor

**Summary:**_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxton's, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home & Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on every day, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**!WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS!  
**_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization. Assault._

_Might be moved up to Rated M soon._

**A/N: I don't know much about Australian schooling. I looked up a bit on the internet, so if anything is wrong, just go with it. I'm from Ireland so I have no idea how it all works in Australia so don't judge me on it. And Annie's bedroom is still set up the way it was when Belle lived there, like furniture wise. If you remember it, you'll remember that the wardrobe used to be like behind the door and all that. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Unwanted Visitor**

I got up early enough Monday, granted I slept in about 10 minutes past the time I wanted to wake up at, because today, was my first day at work. I did my usual routine of showering, but this time drying my hair with a proper hair dryer. Seeing as I'll be in a diner all day, I thought it would be best to tie my hair up into its regular ponytail. I just threw on a simple yellow top tucked into my high waist denim shorts, along with my converse. Yesterday went well and I got the job. Yay to employment.

"Shit" I said seeing the time on the bedside locker. I only had about 15 minutes before I had to be at the diner. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I walked quickly out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Someone's in a hurry" April joked from the couch, as I practically ran to the coffee pot.

"Slept in" I said pouring a cup of coffee "I have to be at work in like 10 minutes, and don't you have school?"

"Mrs. Cross is off this week for some training thing in the city" April explained "I have Free Period first"

"Yeah, but when I was at school we had this thing called Role Call, the first five minutes before first period" I said drinking my coffee as fast as I could without scalding my mouth completely "You're doing your HSC this year, right? and you're ready. I'll drive you there and you can study or something"

"I'll just do it here, but thanks for offering" April said looking over at me. I downed whatever was at the bottom of the mug before putting it into the sink.

"Alright, look I better go or I'll be late" I said walking towards the door "Knowing me I'll probably get lost on the way or something"

* * *

**General POV**

Charlie sat at her desk going over the report written on the armed robbery that happened in Yabbie Creek two weeks ago. She was just about finished when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got the background search on Annie Braxton" Watson said dropping a rather slim file onto her desk. Charlie had requested it. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different, something off about Annie. She wasn't like her brothers. It was yesterday she noticed it. When talking to police, they kept a poker face, you wouldn't know if they were lying or not. But, Annie. She pulled back. Hid away rather than just say whatever needs to be said to get her out of the situation. She was also very private and protective over herself, as if she was hiding something.

"Thanks" Charlie replied, finishing off reading the report, before opening the file. The first thing that met her eye was a birth certificate.

**Family Name: **Braxton  
**Christian Name(s): **Annie Elizabeth  
**Gender: **Female  
**Date of Birth: **6th January 1992  
**Place of Birth: **Yabbie Creek

Looking through the rest of her file, she came across her police record, which she had already seen before. Multiple charges of theft from numerous newsagents, Consumption of Alcohol by a minor and Assault of a Police Officer causing bodily harm, resulting in 27 days in a Juvenile Detention Centre for young girls. There was also an prisoners profile on her father, who has been in jail for about 10 years.

Going through the rest of the file, Charlie found a couple clippings from newspapers. They weren't anything to serious. Mostly they were her with the rest of her schools girls Soccer team who were mentioned quite a bit in local papers about winning games, as well as winning against a school from the city in the state finals. There was one about the accident with the officer in Sydney, but that was about it.

Coming to the last part of the file was taken up by a folder. Opening it up, Charlie found many police photos of a younger looking Annie arriving and leaving several different locations in the late in the evening and at night. Closing it again, Charlie gaped at what the file was labelled as.

* * *

**Annie POV**

The day went by good. I had to chuckle in the morning at Mrs. Smarts face when I walked in and grabbed an apron, telling her that I worked there. I swear something she was a bit too dramatic. All the day, things went smoothly. There weren't too many people hanging about during the day, it was at lunch time things kind of got a bit mad, but it had quieted down since. I even got to sneak in a few slices of toast since lunch to subside my hunger. But, I guessed things will soon be picking up as it was 3pm and the schools will be finishing. I grabbed a damp cloth and washed down the tops of some of the tables to pass the time until the school crowd came in.

"I didn't know you worked here?" Brax's voice startled me as I cleaned up a table a customer had just been at.

"Well technically today is my first official day" I said stacking the plates up and grabbing the two glasses between my fingers

"It looks like you've had some practice" Brax said following me over to the counter. I went in behind, to the kitchen and left the dishes in the sink for Leah to rinse off before popping them into the dishwasher when she gets in. I offered to take the long shift today which meant working until about 5 in the evening. Colleen finished up just after lunch and went home about 10 minutes ago.

"Well, I have worked in a café for the better part of three years, Brax" I said washing my hands and making my way back around to the till again "I actually feel lost here. In the city, people were always coming and going so you were rushed off your feet. But here it's a lot quieter. So, what can I get you?"

"Just a Coffee to go" Brax said

"Alright, That'll be $3" I said holding out my hand.

"You know if you needed a job I could have got you a few shifts in Angelo's" Brax offered as I handed him back his change.

"Since when are you and Angelo such Bestie's that you could get me a job?" I asked, half joking of course.

"Since Angelo and I business partners now" Brax said smirking.

"Brax" VJ said walking into the diner with Leah following him.

"There he is. My main man" Brax said going over and fist pumping VJ.

"Mums on my case about Wilsons. Can you talk to her about it?" VJ asked.

"No, enough of that" Leah said grabbing an apron "I wanna know why you think it's okay to encourage my son to do something dangerous when you know that he's inexperienced"

"Mum" VJ complained.

"You should be grateful. Not all mums are like that" I said putting my hand on his shoulder as I passed him. A customer was after leaving so I went to clean up. Aren't I a top waitress or what?

"Look, I was just trying to offer him some encouragement" Brax explained "But, mate, if your mum doesn't want you to surf Wilson's. You don't"

"But you said-" VJ began

"Never mind what I said" Brax warned "You listen to your mum before you listen to anyone else. She knows what's best for you" VJ huffed and went outside.

"Oh, Is Daddy Brax coming out again?" I teased walking past him with dishes in my hand. Leah looked between us confused at the comment.

"Where's my coffee?" Brax asked.

"It's over there going cold" I said pointing over to beside the till.

"By the way, I didn't mean to put ideas in his head" Brax apologized to Leah, grabbing the coffee.

"No, it's fine" Leah said

"Look, I gotta run, but suppose I'll see you around" Brax said

"Yeah" Leah said shrugging. I could just tell by her body language, she has a little thing for my brother.

"By the way, Annie, Mum wants to know if you're coming to dinner tonight?" Brax asked, turning and looking through the window into the kitchen at me.

"No" I said pointing my finger at him "She only cooks dinner when she's looking for something, i.e. money. I don't have any at the minute so count me out"

"Alright" Brax shrugged. He knew I was right. Mum was always looking to us to bail her out. Mainly Brax. If she racked up a big gambling dept or just need a couple dollars for groceries or whatever she'd come to us. I got my money when I was younger by babysitting ones in the neighbourhood "So, you won't mind working a shift at Angelo's tonight?"

"Why?" I asked. I had planned to go home this evening and just relax.

"One of the waitresses called in sick" Brax explained "Come on, I'll give you $30"

"Forty" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"Thirty-five" Brax compromised.

"Deal" I smiled.

"Alright, be there at 8. You should finish around 10:30. 11" Brax said "Oh and wear a black shirt and trousers"

"Got it" I saluted him as he left.

* * *

"So, you and Brax are close?" Leah asked. The diner had slowed down after the school rush and I was cleaning up the kitchen a bit. I just like to keep busy while at work. Just to know I earned my money instead of sitting around for 20 minutes until a customer came in.

"Yeah, I'd say so" I said. We were all quite close. Only Casey and I being the two youngest, seemed to like being in each other's company the best. Like, we get on far better with each other than with Heath or Brax. We hardly ever argue, and we just joke around the whole time. Mostly, it's me starting by teasing him about a girl, but hey, I'm his big sister. It's my job. But, Brax has practically raised Casey and I over the past 10 years, since Dad went to jail. Mum couldn't care less, so I guess someone had to do it "The four of us are all pretty tight knit, considering. We'd always joke around and have fun. But, when it came to boys. Don't ask"

"Yeah" Leah said "Well, try have three older and _very_ over protective brothers and dad growing up"

"Try having a strict no boys except River Boys policy in the house and no boyfriends allowed until you were 18" I laughed. I could probably get on very well with Leah. She's really nice and we can relate with the older brothers thing.

"Oh, I know" Leah shook her head smiling.

"Yes, but those rules were just created to be broken, you know that?" I asked and she nodded in agreement "But, hey what Brax and Heath don't know, won't hurt them" Well, it probably could considering who I dated in the past.

"Hey, why don't you go off now" Leah suggested

"No, I've only got like 15 minutes left of my shift" I persisted "I'll be fine"

"No, look, I'll clean up" Leah said taking the cloth from my hand "You've never stopped since I got here. You go home and rest for a while before you go to Angelo's"

"Alright" I gave him and took off my apron "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Leah said as I walked out.

* * *

After going back to Irene's, I made myself something to eat, just to keep me going until late tonight. I sat down and relaxed for a while, watching some of the afternoon soap operas on TV before going and changing around 20 minutes before I had to be at Angelo's. I was getting the hang of where everything was around here, and considering most things were along the beach, they are pretty easy to find.

I found a button up black shirt easy enough, because I worked in a restaurant for two weeks in the city when Lucy's, the café's owner, dad died and she had to go down to Adelaide for his funeral and stayed for a couple of weeks with her mum and sisters. Her mum is sick now, so that's why she had to close up for a few weeks to take care of her.

"Damn it" I cursed, seeing I had nothing but a pair of leather jeans to use as Black trousers. I would use them, only thing is that I have to squeeze my ass into them. I would normally only use them for going out and not for work. I managed to get them up anyway and zipped up. I let my shirt hang over them with my black combat boots on my feet. I fixed my ponytail looking in the mirror before going out the door.

I arrived 5 minutes early at Angelo's, but he was nowhere to be found. A few people had arrived, not many but a few, and they will be wanting served soon.

"Hello?" I called into the kitchen and Angelo popped out of the storage cupboard.

"Can I help you?" He asked confused.

"Um, Brax told me the waitress for tonight called in sick" I said "He asked if I could take her shift tonight"

"Of course" Angelo sighed putting down a box of whatever food it was. I've never made Tapas in my life. I worked in a café not a 5 star restaurant.

"Look, he just asked for help" I said "And I agreed. Plus there's about four people out there whole be wanted served, so will I start"

"Have you experience?" He asked

"Yep" I said popping my 'p'.

"Go on" Angelo said waving me on. I grabbed one of the notepads from behind the bar and made my way over to the customer.

"Hello and welcome to Angelo's. Are you guys ready to order?" I asked with a big smile on my face. Hey. I was a people person. The night passed by pretty slowly considering a maximum of 10 people had eaten here in the last two hours. There were a three guys sitting up at the bar after having some food. It must have been a lad's night out or something, I don't know "Can I help you?"

"Yes, can we have a dozen Tequila shots on the tab" one of them, in his late 20's, said, practically eye raping me. Like serious, his eyes wandered all over me. It was creepy.

"Coming right up" I said grabbing 12 shot glasses from the shelves under the bar. Had I also mentioned I worked in a bar for a bit?

"Why don't you have one too, girly?" Another one of them offered.

"I really shouldn't, I'm working" I said pouring out the tequila.

"Come on, one little shot glass isn't going to hurt?" The first guy said smirking at me. I looked over towards the door to make sure Angelo wasn't around.

"Why not? You're paying" I shrugged bending down to get another glass as I could hear them chuckling. I put some of the alcohol into it and picked it up, downing it as quickly as I could. Honestly, one shot isn't going to hurt anyone "Okay, I have other people to serve"

I walked around to the front of the bar, and towards a table where I saw they had finished their starter course. I heard the guys making noise and as I turned around to see what it was, only to see one of the guys coming towards me.

"Come 'ere, gorgeous" Grabbing a hold to my bum

"Oi" I said immediately as he tightened his grip, feeling it. What a perv? I reached my arms back and tried to pull his hand away. Angelo came over and pulled him back, making the guy, obviously quiet drunk at this stage to stumble back a little.

"This behaviour isn't tolerated here, so I'm going to have to ask you and you're friends to leave" Angelo said, the man glared at Angelo for a few moments.

"Come on, guys, let's find somewhere proper to drink" He said grabbing his jacket and leaving, with his mates.

"You alright?" Angelo asked me.

"Fine" I nodded before continuing over to the couple.

* * *

I was exhausted by the time I got back to Irene's. Like, completely shattered. I was glad I didn't have to start work until after lunch tomorrow, so I could lay in tomorrow morning for like 2 hours or something. I just wanted sleep. Irene had gotten me a key cut at this stage, so I was able to get in the locked door without any trouble, making sure to lock it quietly behind me again.

About to go to my room, I saw Irene and April snoozing on the couch with the TV on. They must sit and watch a movie most nights considering this is the second time I came back and their watching something on the TV. I chuckled quietly before going to my room and changing into a light pair of purple pyjamas and slippers. I took down my ponytail and brushed out my hair. Whatever way it gets tossed around during the day it always end up knotted. But that's the price you pay for having hair to your ribs.

When I was done, I tied it up into a bun at the top of my head and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I just couldn't wait to get to bed at the this stage. On my way back I walked over to the two snoozing on the couch and gently shook their shoulders. Gradually they began to woke up.

"Hey, don't you think it's time to get to bed" I suggested as they began to wake up fully.

"Oh, what time is it?" April asked looking around.

"It's like 11. I just got in from my shift" I said "Look, I'm exhausted, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night"

"Night" They called back as I walked down the hall and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me with my foot and went to walk over to my bed. I felt hands wrap around my mouth and the other around my shoulders. I struggled trying to break free from the intruders iron grips. During my struggle he loosened his grip, causing me to slip from his arms and slam against the wardrobe doors. I felt to the ground with a throbbing pain in my left shoulder and arm from the impact.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and hair, and pulled my upwards. He turned me around quickly and grabbed a hold to my wrists tightly. It was then I saw he was wearing a balaclava. I tried to break free from his grip, but he was holding on too tight. He then turned me to face he bed and pushed me forward. I let out a scream as I tumbled over the bed and onto the floor on the other side of the room. I coughed as I fell against the wooden floor hard, knocking my breath out of me. I heard the door open and Irene's voice.

"What's going on in here?" She asked barging in with April behind her. I leaned on my elbows as I looked around.

"There was a guy here, but he's-" I said, with my eyes fixating on the open window, the light curtains blowing in the late night breeze.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh, Who do you think it is? Why was she attacked? Could it have anything to do with her brother? You'll just have to wait and see. 4+ reviews to find out what happens in the next chapter so**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Please, I want to know what you think. **

_**Coming up in Chapter Ten:**_

**Charlie questions Annie over her attack!**

**Annie get's herself into a sticky situation!**

**And Brax and Heath find out a deadly secret from Annie's past!**


	10. Uncovered

**Summary:**_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxton's, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home & Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on every day, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**!WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS!  
**_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization. Assault._

_Might be moved up to Rated M soon._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Uncovered**

"Oh My God, Darl" Irene said going over as Annie got up off the ground. She took her arm and sat her down on the bed "What happened?"

"Um, there, ugh, there was a man in a ski mask, but" Annie said shaking my head still in shock "But, he's gone. He must have went out the-the window"

"April, close the window, will ya?" Irene asked her. She went over and peeped her head out before closing and locking it "I'll give Sid a call, you don't look to good"

"No, I'm fine" Annie protested.

"Irene's right. You might have a concussion or anything" April said.

"I've had a concussion before" Annie protested again "I'm fine"

"But, it's no harm getting checked out, Darl" Irene said getting up "I'll go call Sid, April stay here with her"

"So, I need a babysitter now?" Annie asked shaking her head

"Look, Irene's just looking out for you" April said, confused at Annie's sudden mood change.

"I don't _need _anyone looking out for me" Annie said getting up and storming towards the door "I can look out for myself"

"Annie" April called going after her. Annie walked out through the kitchen, grabbing her car keys from the kitchen counter. Irene, with Sid on the phone, watched Annie confused "Annie" Annie slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Hold on" Irene said putting her hand over the speaker "What happened?"

"I don't know. She got angry and left" April said.

* * *

Outside, Annie got in her car and pulled away from the beach house. She drove for a while, she didn't even know where she was going. She wasn't paying attention. Her mind kept drifting back to about 20 minutes ago. The faint light from the lamp, illuminating the shadowing room. The rough leather holding on tightly to her skin. His green eyes. She shook her head immediately trying to forget. Her vision began to cloud as her eyes watered up. She took deep breaths, trying to keep the tears from coming on full force. She was broken out of it by a distinct beeping coming from her headboard. Looking down she saw the orange flashing light in the shape of a petrol pump.

"Shit" She cursed, hitting her steering wheel with the heel of her hand, before pulling into the side of the road. How could she be so stupid? She knew she had to fuel up her car when she got it back, but never got around to it. Ugh, she felt like such an idiot. Running her hand over her face, she found it to be really cold. Her hands were freezing. It must have been shock or something.

Looking around the car, Annie noticed that she hadn't taken her phone with her. She cursed again hitting the horn. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere, without a phone late at night. Seriously that's how urban legends start. Annie quickly locked the doors so that no serial killers got in. But her mind just kept replaying and replaying the attack. Was it planned? Or was it just an interrupted Robbery? Unless...no, of course not. That is long forgotten.

Resting her head against the steer wheel, letting a couple loose tears roll their way out of her eyes, Annie couldn't keep it in any longer. Of course, she had a right to feel upset, someone just broke into the place she was living and attacked her. It was scary. What if she woke Irene and April up when she got in and they were upstairs? What would have happened if they hadn't come in? Annie didn't want to think about it.

"Annie?" She thought she heard a voice say. She sat up straight away, taking a sharp breath. Trying to sit as still and breath as quietly as she could, Annie kept her ears peeled. Someone was outside. Shaking from fear, Annie slowly closed her eyes. A hand rapped on the window, making her jump and look over "Annie? Annie, it's Heath"

Relieved, Annie opened her door and got out, throwing her arms around her brothers neck.

"Hey, it's alright" Heath said running has hand over his little sisters back.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Annie asked pulling away and running her fingers under her eyes to dry up her cheeks a bit.

"The woman you're staying with found your phone and called us after you took off" Heath said "Brax is over there now. She said something about you being-"

"Yeah" Annie said, cutting him off before she could say anything, rubbing her throbbing shoulder "I went back into my room and he was there, and-"

"Come on, let's get you back" Heath said going over and reaching into the car to get her keys "And didn't anyone every tell you that you need petrol for a car to run"

Annie chuckled slightly, drying off her cheeks again and going over to his truck.

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Brax was waiting along with Irene and April for either Heath or Annie to come back. They hadn't heard anything from either since Brax arrived and said Heath was going to drive around for a bit and see if he could find her.

"I understand why she run off, I mean she's always been independent" Brax said when April explained it again.

"How long are they going to be?" April asked wondering, just before the door opened and Heath through the door with Annie in his arms.

"What happened?" Irene asked, seeing the 19-year old unconscious.

"She fell asleep on the ride back" Heath said propping her up high in his arms. Believe it or not she wasn't as light as she was when she was 10 and fell asleep on the couch. She has gained some weight and was weighing down his arm "Where's her room?"

"Just down there to the right" Irene said pointing down the hall. Heath went down and put his sleeping sister into her bed.

"You shouldn't have let her fall asleep" April warned following them "She could have a concussion or anything"

"Hey, Annie" Brax said shaking his sisters shoulder slightly. Slowly she began to stir, turning around to him.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep" Annie complained keeping her eyes closed and pulling the duvet up around her. Brax and Heath chuckled.

"It's the same old Annie for sure" Heath said walking out of the room.

"Hey, thanks for calling" Brax said to Irene "I'll call her in the morning to see how she is"

"Alright" Irene nodded and Brax passed her and April leaving.

* * *

Annie awoke in the morning feeling well rested. Turning over in the bed, she immediately groaned because of a pain erupting from her shoulder. Sitting up in the bed, Annie saw that she was in her room. The last thing she remembered last night was getting a ride back to Summer Bay with Heath. She must have fallen asleep in the truck.

Throwing the duvet off her, she noticed a large bruise forming on the side of her left thigh, half visible under her pyjama shorts. Pulling them up and running her skinny fingers over it, she flinched away as more pain erupted from it. Then it hit her. Everything that happened last night. It all came back like a flash flood. Unexpected and unprepared for. Her watery eyes darted over to the locked window, and she felt reassured that it was locked.

Getting up out of the bed, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She gasped when she saw a large bruise on her left shoulder, and several bruises around her upper arms from where he would have grabbed her. Around her wrists were also bruised from where he held her, staring into his evil green eyes.

Annie shook her head snapping out of it. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a long 3/4 length white t-shirt and changed. Applying make-up to her face, where she saw she had a little bruise appearing beside her eye, at the top of her cheekbone, she noticed one on her neck. She pulled on her hair bobble and let her hair fall down in waves around her face and shoulders. Once she had finished applying a thin layer of foundation, enough to cover her bruise, she put on some mascara and blush, before pulling a pair of combat boots onto her feet.

"Morning" Annie greeted Irene as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Darl, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine" Annie chirped as she poured a cup of coffee, without showing any emotion on her face.

"You gave us a scare last night running away like that" Irene said walking towards her.

"I know, I'm sorry" Annie said looking over her shoulder and shrugging "What time is it anyway?"

"About half-nine" Irene answered "By the way, I said I'd call Sid and have him come over once you've woken up"

"No, it's fine" Annie answered "I'll just go to the doctors later and get checked out"

"You sure?" Irene asked her wearily.

"Yeah" Annie said taking a drink. Really, she had no intention of going to the doctor. She was fine. Just a little bruising, it'll heal up in a week or so. She downed whatever cooled coffee was in her cup in one go "I might go get breakfast at the diner this morning. See Ya"

"See ya, Darl" Irene said going out the door and walking towards the diner. The walk seemed longer than usual. She had walked there before, but usually took her car, which was why she ran out of petrol. Unnecessarily using her car. But, each second seemed like 5 minutes. Every noise seemed to startle her. A bird chirping in the bush next to her. A man starting his lawn mower. Everything seemed heightened, and she never felt so good to get to the one place in her life.

"Hey, Leah" Annie greeted her "Can I get a breakfast special and a coffee please?"

"Yeah, coming right up" Leah said as I took a seat at a nearby table.

"Hey, I was going to call you" Brax said sitting down.

"Why is it we always run into each other here?" Annie asked wondering.

"I don't know, but how are you?" Brax asked

"Fine" Annie said putting on a fake smile. She was very good at those.

"Really?" Brax asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Annie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because you were attacked last night" Brax said looking down at her hands and seeing bruise marks around her wrists from where the guy grabbed her. As soon as Annie saw him looking at her bruises, she hid her hands under the tables.

"Look, I was just a little shaken up last night" Annie explained "I'm fine now"

"You sure?" He asked, concerned about his little sister, and she nodded in reply.

"There you go" Leah said placing the food down in front of her. Annie beamed at the food. She was starving.

"Thanks, Leah" She thanked before digging in.

"Well if you're sure she's okay" Brax said and Annie nodded, her mouth full of scrambled egg.

"Annie" A female voice said catching her attention. Turning her head, she saw Charlie walking towards her "Irene called in this morning reporting the break in and assault last night. I'm sorry to hear about it, but, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station and submit a statement"

"Yeah, fine" Annie agreed swallowing her food "I'll come once I'm finished"

"I'll drive you" Brax offered

"No, Brax-" Annie protested

"How are you going to get there then?" He asked, knowing her car got towed this morning to the nearest garage. Annie opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't form words. In defeat, she closed her mouth and looked away. Brax smirked in victory "Thought so"

"Right, I'll see you down there soon" Charlie said walking back to the counter.

* * *

"Okay, so can you explain the events leading up to the attack?" Charlie asked, sitting in the questioning room with Annie, video recording it.

"Um, I came back from a shift I covered at Angelo's around 11:10, 11:15" Annie began "The ugh the back door was locked, I remember that and Irene and April fell asleep watching TV. I went into my room and changed"

"Was there anyone in your room?" Charlie asked

"No" Annie replied "But, the ugh, the window was open. It was open all day to let in a breeze. After I changed into my pyjamas, I brushed my teeth and woke Irene and April up. When I went back to my room and-"

"Can you explain him? Like what was he wearing?" Charlie asked, seeing Annie stop there, not wanting to talk about what happened "Physical characteristics like height, weight? Any piercings, tattoos?"

"Um, he was wearing all black, I think" Annie replied "It all happened really fast, I didn't get a really good look at what he was wearing, but he was wearing a ski mask. Um, I say he was about 5'12'', 5'13'' maybe. He was tall. Fairly taller than me. Um, I don't really know if this would count"

"Believe me even the tiniest detail you remember could help" Charlie reassured her

"He had these really distinctive green eyes. Like _really _green eyes" Annie described "But, he ugh, he actually turned me around to face him, like he actually wanted me to see them, you know? And he had this fairly wide nose, you could tell from the mask it was big"

"Ms. Braxton" Charlie began, keeping professional "Do you have any idea who might have organized an attack on you?" Annie shook her head "I'm sorry, but you'll have to answer aloud for the recording, Ms. Braxton"

"No, I don't think I know anyone" Annie lied. She had an idea in the back of her head, but that would be long forgotten. They wouldn't even know she was back locally.

"Even the Pirovic's?" Charlie asked her. Annie eyes shot open at the mention of the Pirovic's.

"Why would you say that?" Annie said trying her best to talk her way out of the situation, like her brothers would. But, she was never any good at it. She always hesitated at the wrong moments and everything.

"Because we have photo's from 2009 when we were surveying the Pirovic's on susceptive drug production and marketing" Charlie said taking out the folder "And you happen to pop up in a few of the photos. Care to explain?"

"It's not me" Annie said after a brief hesitation. Shit, she just gave herself away completely.

"Ms. Braxton, this young woman bears-" Charlie began but was cut off by Annie.

"I don't care what you think" Annie said leaning forward "That's _not _me. That's just someone who happens to look like me when I was younger. I'm finished now"

"Suspended at 10:48am" Charlie said getting up and following Annie out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Brax asked, seeing them come out.

"Good, I'm just going to use the bathroom and go" Annie said walking towards the doors marked 'Toilets'

"Did it really go 'Good'?" Brax asked Charlie.

"I don't know" Charlie said standing behind the counter and opening the folder to show some of the pictures she believed to be Annie "Is this your sister?"

"Yeah, that's her when she was like 16" Brax confirmed "Why?"

"We think she was involved with the Pirovic's" Charlie said wearily. She was only telling him it because he seemed concerned about his sister The investigation was halted a few years back, after they couldn't find any evidence to convict them, but still she shouldn't be giving out that information.

"What?" Brax said shocked.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHH! What do you think? Annie and the Pirovic's Gang, but I'm going to tell you, this storyline bit is going to take a while to play out, like it's going to reach the high during the Gang War thing in about July/August. Currently, now the story is set in early March, so you have to wait a while. I have another storyline I want to follow first, but it will intertwine with the whole Pirovic thing. You'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen, is all I can say. **

**The next chapter is going to be very Annie centred, like tonnes and tonnes of dialogue. Some of Annie's past and stuff to do with Annie's future will occur as well. **

**_Coming Up in Chapter Eleven:_**

**Romeo and Annie's friendship grows!**

**Casey enlists in Annie's help!**

**Which leads her to question her current life!**


	11. Growing Closer

**Summary:**_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxton's, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home & Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on every day, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**!WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS!  
**_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization. Assault. Sex (Implied. Not actually shown)_

_Has been moved up to Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Growing Closer**

It has been a couple of days since the attack, and Annie's bruised had cleared up. It was only the big ones that were still mildly visible. Running her hand through her hair, she pulled it back into a ponytail. Today was one of her days off this week, so she didn't have to work. Instead, she tried to keep herself busy all day. As Irene was at the diner and April was at school, she cleaned the whole house, and had just finished washing her car. Looking at the clock she noticed it was about 3:30 already. There was literally nothing else to do around there, so she decided to go for a walk down the beach.

It was relaxing, listening to the waves crashing onto the beach, the seagulls squawking or whatever sound they make, two children laughing down in the water as their mother looked on. Even though it had been a few days since the attack, she was still on edge. The toaster popped this morning and Annie jumped the height of herself. It's only been a few days though. It was bound to lighten up soon. Annie just hoped so anyway. She was sick of being frightened by the tiniest thing at this stage.

She popped into the surf club and got a smoothie, she was hungry as she hadn't eaten since about noon. That was only about halfway down the beach, so she continued on. Coming closer to the life guards tent, she saw Romeo go and sit down on the bench.

"Hey" Annie said going over and standing over him "Haven't seen you around for a while? Avoiding me?"

"Why would I do that?" Romeo asked looking up at her, squinting his eyes from the sun.

"Well because maybe your girlfriend doesn't want you hanging around with another girl" Annie joked. Romeo shook his head, catching onto her sarcastic joke. The smell of her smoothie then hit him "Strawberry?"

"Yep my favourite" Annie smiled taking a drink. It was then he saw Ruby and Casey kissing down the beach behind Annie, making his face fell. Annie looked down at him confused before turning around to see what he was looking at "Aww, that's cute"

"How is that cute?" Romeo asked looking up at her again confused "Aren't you supposed to cringe or something when you see your brother kissing a girl?"

"Not when it's your little brother" Annie said sitting down on the sand "You just get to tease the crap out of him. That's my evening sorted" Romeo chuckled looking out to the water

"I heard about what happened the other night" Romeo said looking down at her from the corner of his eye to see her stiffen up. After her talk with Charlie, she never wanted to talk about that night again, or reminded of it, but people keep bringing it up "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Annie said turning her head towards him "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay" Romeo said "Is it Illegal to ask questions now?"

"I can make it be" Annie smirked "I'm actually pretty smart you know. I could become Prime Minister and create a new law which stops people named Romeo Smith to ask questions"

"You do that" Romeo laughed.

"I am actually quiet smart you know" Annie said proudly "Was the best in my class in a couple of subject when I was at school. I was on the soccer team too, state champs in 2008"

"Then what happened?" Romeo asked

"I went to the city" Annie said "I barely had enough money to keep myself going let alone pay school fees and books and everything"

"Why not go back now?" He asked "Can't you borrow money from your brother or something?"

"Nah, I've missed too much" Annie shrugged "I wouldn't be able to catch up in time for the HSC. I'll leave it to Casey though. To be the first one to get his HSC. Brax will make sure of that. He always made sure that we'd have a good future and not have to do what they do" Annie paused for a few moments before smiling "You know, I actually wanted to be a doctor?"

"What?" Romeo asked

"Yeah" Annie smiled "I had experience helping the Boys when they'd fallen over wrestling and sliced their arm open or something stupid like that. I wanted to help people. But, then I left for the city and that went just went out the window. Can we just like, not talk about this anymore? I don't want to be reminded, even by myself, that the best in life I can become is a waitress. I'm worthless"

"You're not worthless, Annie" Romeo said looking down at her, as she stared out into the bay. Slowly she turned her head up to him and a smile creeped upon her lips.

"Any Action?" Miles's voice broke the silent stare between Romeo and Annie.

"Ugh, not much" Romeo stammered turning to see his friend and teacher approaching him. He could see him look suspiciously at Annie on the other side of him, who was looking down at the sand, tucking tendrils that had fallen around her face behind her ear "Oh, Miles this is Annie. She's Casey's sister"

"Oh, I never knew Casey had a sister" Miles said extending his hand to Annie. She smiled shaking it.

"Well, I've been in the city for a couple of years" Annie said before getting up off the sand, brushing it off the back of her jeans "Um, look, I've got to go. There's stuff I've got to do" Annie lied "But, it was nice talking to you Romeo, and nice meeting you too, Miles"

"See ya" Romeo said as Annie smiled and walked off up the beach.

* * *

The next day as Annie was near the end of her morning shift at the diner. Grabbing a plate to take to table 5, Annie manoeuvred her way around the counter, only to be met by Casey.

"Wow, watch where you're going, Case" Annie said dodging him "Where's the fire anyway? You see really rushed?"

"I need your help" Casey said following her over to the table.

"Enjoy" Annie smiled at the customers before turning to face her brother "If it's right now I can't help you. We're rushed off our feet and we're already short staffed"

"No, not now" Casey said "The school been contacting home to try and get mum to come in for something"

"Well, you know mum's not going to go in right?" Annie asked with an 'obviously not going to happen' face.

"Annie, table 13" Leah said putting a plate on the ledge between the kitchen and behind the counter. Grabbing the plate Annie went off again.

"Yeah, I know, but I was wondering if-" Casey began following Annie.

"No" Annie protested.

"You don't even know what I was going to say?" Casey said stopping when she did.

"Hope you enjoy" Annie smiled again turning back to Casey "You were gonna to ask if I can go instead"

"Come on, Annie, just once" Casey said "You know mums not going to go in. You can just say that she's working or something and sent you in instead"

"No" Annie said "What if it's something important?"

"It's probably not" Casey said "Come on, just this one time. Please"

"Fine" Annie agreed after a hesitation, thinking it over "But, you owe me a favour when I need one"

"Thank you" Casey thanked her.

"I'll go in later. I'm working until after lunch" Annie said. She could only dream about why the school were asking her to come in "By the way, I didn't get talking to you yesterday"

"And?" Casey asked as Annie made her way over to a table where the customers had just left.

"Casey and Ruby kissing on the beach" Annie sang, making Casey cringe away, as she cleaned up the table "Come on what did I tell you?"

"I don't know" Casey said shaking his head. He did know, but Annie was going to go down the whole 'Told You So' road. Not that a little bump could derail that train.

"That you liked Ruby" Annie told him as if he had forgotten "And yet again, who's right? Me"

"When were you right the first time?" Casey laughed before Annie stood up straight and hit him in the arm, playfully.

"Remember that time down in Wilson's where I said that you couldn't -" Annie began but was cut off by Casey.

"I don't think we need to relive that, Annie" Casey said.

"But, I was right" Annie said picking up the dirty dishes "Two-Nil to Me"

"Whatever" Casey said shaking his head as Annie took the dishes into the kitchen. There was already a tonne of dishes in the sink, so Annie began to rinse them off, removing any leftover pieces of food or whatever, that had stuck to the plates, and put them into the dishwasher. Turning and looking through the gap in the wall, Annie noticed Casey had gone. She shrugged her shoulders, guessing he had just gone back to school as the lunch break was half over at this stage. She washed her hands and made her way back around to behind the counter again.

"That's one bad experience" A blonde said following Leah, who was heading to the kitchen with more dishes "Come On. The best way to get over that is to put on a frock, drink over priced cocktails and dance!"

"I like your philosophy" Annie said extending her hand to the blonde "I'm Annie"

"Bianca" The blonde woman replied shaking the 19-year olds hand "You're living with Irene, right? I'm April's sister"

"Yes, I think she mentioned you actually" Annie smiled.

"Guys. What's the big deal with going out?" Leah asked turning to Annie "The last time you went out your drink got spiked and Bianca, aren't you and Liam really happy?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for the whole Coco and slippers experience" Bianca told them "Come on, I'm not talking about trawling for men or going to see strippers. That's unless you entirely insist. Come on, you'll be in won't you?"

"Yeah" Annie said with a 'duh' face "And I insist by the way"

"And Marilyn" Bianca said pointing to the blonde woman who had just arrived to start her shift

"In what?" Marilyn asked a little confused, looking between Bianca, Annie and Leah.

"Girls night tonight. Me, Annie and Leah" Bianca said and Marilyn's face brightened.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely, thanks" Marilyn smiled.

"Girls. Noisy bars. Loud Music. Dodgy Men" Leah complained.

"Come on, Leah. Live a little" Annie encouraged her.

"And it doesn't have to be like that" Marilyn said "The best girls night I ever went on was a games night" Annie chuckled as Bianca's face immediately dropped "Irene you still got all those games at your house, don't you?"

"Yeah, absolutely, Darl" Irene said coming in from the kitchen "Why do you ask?"

"We were thinking on having a girls night tonight?" Marilyn told her. Bianca looked over at Annie, who shook her head.

"Oh, count me in. I'll whip up some of my French onion dip" Irene said excited.

"No, Irene we couldn't impose" Bianca began as Annie and Leah began to laugh.

"No, April and Dex are going to the movies and Annie's going to be there anyway" Irene said pointing over at the teenager who was dipping her head, trying to hide her smile behind the back of her hand. Bianca saw this and playfully hit her in the arm "I would love the company"

"In that case, I'm in" Leah agreed.

"That's wonderful" Marilyn beamed turning to Bianca "Great idea, Bianca"

"Yeah, great idea" Annie said trying to hold back her giggles.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Bianca said with a plain face.

"Great, so my place. Say about 8" Irene said and all the girls agreed.

"Right, so I think that's me off" Annie said taking off her apron and hanging it up "I'll see you girls later"

* * *

After going back to Irene's, Annie waited a while before doing what she had agreed to do. She thought it would be best to go when school was over, just in case she interrupted any classes or whatever. She also changed into something a bit more respectable than what she was wearing before. So she changed out of her short shorts and a black and white 3/4 length sleeve jumper, and instead threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a white cami and a beige blazer. Finishing it off with a pair of high heeled ankle boots, Annie thought that it would be appropriate for the girls night tonight as well.

Making her way over to the school, Annie had just walked through the front door and into the hallway when the school bell when. She soon caught sight of Casey leaving a close by classroom.

"Okay, so who is it I have to talk to?" Annie asked walking up to him.

"The principal. She's in there" Casey said pointing into the classroom she just came out of. Annie sighed as she walked over to the door and waited for the rest of the students to make their way out. Once the last student walked out, Annie knocked on the door to let the principal know she was there.

"Hi. I'm Annie Braxton. Casey's sister" Annie introduced herself

"Gina Palmer. Nice to meet you" Gina said shaking Annie's hand.

"Mum asked me to come in today because she work" Annie continued, going on with the lie Casey had concocted.

"Oh, well, this is something we'd preferably like to speak to a parent or Guardian about" Gina said "But, I didn't know Casey had a sister?"

"Yeah, I'm his older sister" Annie explained "But, I've been living in the city for a couple of years"

"Oh, were you at school in the city?" Gina asked, smiling slightly at the young girl.

"No. Um, I went to the city when I was 16" Annie said looking down to the ground "I was supporting myself, and by the time I had paid everything else like bills and food, I just didn't have enough money to spend on school. So, I never got my HSC"

"Really?" Gina asked intrigued. Annie nodded "Do you ever think on going back to school?"

"I had this conversation yesterday" Annie said shaking her head "Um, I just missed too much to probably even pass"

"Not necessarily. If you start now and work hard enough you could get a decent grade by the time Year 12 is over" Gina said

"Not if I want to do Medicine" Annie said leaning on the edge of a desk.

"You're interest in becoming a Doctor?" Gina asked and Annie nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah" Annie shrugged "Even since I was about twelve years old"

"You know, the only part you're lacking in is the stuff you need to know for your exams" Gina said "With a tutoring session or two a week, you could pick up on that easily enough"

Annie though over this for a second. Could she go back to school? Gina was obviously encouraging her to go back and get an education. She would have to put in a bit more work, but Annie could pull it off. Couldn't she?

"Yeah" Annie said smiling a little "Yeah, I'll do it"

* * *

"There you go, girlies" Irene said putting out food onto the coffee table for everyone. Nicole had also joined Marilyn, Leah, Irene, Annie and Bianca for the girls night "Dig in"

"Oh, I should probably get that" Nicole said grabbing her phone as it bleeped "I forgot to tell Angus I have plans tonight"

"Oh, who's Angus?" Bianca asked intrigued.

"Oh, no. He's this guy in my course" Nicole explained "We were meant to go to this exhibition at Uni" Bianca nodded her head, shooting funny looks over at Leah and Annie "Oh, no. It's _really _not like that. Trust me. He's in my fashion course. So, I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me or any other girl for that matter"

"Come on, just because a guy is doing fashion, that doesn't mean he's gay" Annie said grabbing a chip and popping it into her mouth.

"Name at least five straight male fashion designers?" Nicole challenged her.

"Tommy Hilfiger. Roberto Cavalli. Ralph Lauren" Annie said pausing trying to think of some more "Oscar de la Renta"

"Sorry, Annie" Leah said "That's only four"

"So are there any other boys at Uni that you like?" Marilyn asked Nicole.

"There is so much eye candy, but the only ones that are interested in me are" Nicole began "Well, Angus"

"Well, maybe you need to start looking off campus" Bianca said, her eyes drifting over to Leah "Find yourself a hot River Boy like Leah"

"I don't think so" Leah was quick to shoot back, Annie looked over at her confused. Granted she hasn't really spoken to Brax or Heath in the past couple of days, but this was the first she was hearing of a date with one of the boys.

"Come on, what was so bad about the date?" Bianca asked "I mean, Darryl Braxton, that's some serious eye candy"

"Oh God" Annie cringed bowing her head and covering her eyes, as the girls laughed.

"It was mistake, end of" Leah said over the girly giggles. Annie looked over towards Leah suspiciously. What had Brax gone and done now?

"Drinks up girlies" Irene said coming over with a tray of drinks.

"This is what I'm talking about" Bianca said excited seeing the supposed Alcohol.

"My world famous mock tails" Irene said. Annie giggled as Bianca slumped down in the chair "Okay, you girls enjoy, I'll go see if I can find the games"

"So, Leah" Annie said grabbing a mock tail "What did my brother do, that was so bad?"

"I'm not talking about it, okay" Leah said seriously

"I'm guessing it was Brax's fault anyway" Annie said playing with the straw "I mean, he's a nice enough guy and everything, but he's kind of a jerk when it comes to girls, sometimes"

"A nice guy?" Bianca questioned giggling slightly. Annie looked over to her kind of offended.

"I don't know what your opinion is of him" Annie began "But, I know he's a good guy. You don't know what he has done for me. For Casey. For Heath"

"Look, I'm sorry" Bianca tried apologizing

"Leave it" Annie said getting up and going to her bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Annie had changed into a pair of jogging leggings and a baggy hoodie. She snuck out her bedroom window to avoid the girls still in the living room. Making her way down the quiet beach, Annie took in the sound of the waves coming in. It was peaceful this time of night. There were no squawking seagulls or children running around.

Annie's let her sleeves fall down, covering her cold hands. She reached into her hoodie pocket, and her fingers came in contact with glass. Pulling out the bottle of vodka, she looked at it for a minute before screwing off the lid and taking a large mouthful. She hissed as the liquid burned her throat on the way down. Remembering what had been mixed with the vodka in the first place.

"What are you doing out here?" Annie heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see Romeo walking towards her.

"Feeling sorry for myself" Annie said "I'm guessing you are too"

"No, just looking for a reason not to go to Indi's" Romeo said.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Annie questioned looking up at him. Under the light of the moon, she could just about see him.

"You could say that" Romeo said, and after a brief silence he spoke up again "I think she's gonna break up with me"

"Why? You're hot" Annie said without thinking "Sorry"

"No, it's fine" Romeo said sitting down on the sand "No, we just haven't seen much of each other lately and we've been growing apart"

"Well, you helped me the other day" Annie said sitting down beside him "So, I'll tell you this. She's stupid if she dumps you"

"Thanks" Romeo said smiling at her.

"Want some?" Annie asked holding the bottle out to him.

"Sure" Romeo shrugged taking it and twisting off the lid. When he took a drink he immediately hissed at the taste "I'm guessing that's not just vodka in there. Where did you get it?"

"Well, I found it in one of my bags when I was unpacking" Annie explained before taking a drink "I think what we were doing is, we were going out and I had like half empty bottles, so instead of having like four sitting around. I poured them all into one"

"And you did that because?" Romeo asked

"It was one of them night out where you just get drunk and you dance" Annie explained "Too bad I put it somewhere, got drunk and forgot where I put it. I think there's vodka in there, Tequila and maybe a bit of absinthe"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Romeo asked looking at the bottle she was raising to her mouth.

"Not if we were going to share it between us" Annie said taking another.

"And yet, you're sitting here drinking it alone" Romeo said.

"Maybe, I just want to escape. Have you thought about that?" Annie asked him, turning her head to face him "To forget about everything going on"

"Like what?" Romeo asked seeing her staring out into the water, like she did the other day when they talked. He heard her sigh lightly "Come on, we're friends aren't we?"

"Not really. I've only know you like a week" Annie said taking another drink.

"You can tell me" Romeo said.

"I just can't seem to forget" Annie said "That night the man broke in. It just- It just won't go away"

"Well, it's understandable if you're scared after what happened" Romeo tried to say to her but she took another drink "Anyone would be"

"I'm not scared, it's that night just keeps coming back and I can't seem to make it go away" Annie said. Romeo draped his arm over her shoulders "Plus there's the fact everyone in this town hates my brothers"

"Come on, not everyone hates them" Romeo said

"Yeah? How come I heard about you and Casey fighting at school today" Annie said looking over at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What about Ruby?" Romeo asked, changing the subject "She obviously likes him"

"Yay, one person that makes me feel so much better" Annie said, her voice full of sarcasm "Are you going to make me drink this all by myself and end up in hospital again?"

"Whatever" Romeo said taking the bottle and taking a drink. There was probably no way he could stop her from drinking it, so why not join her? At least it gets him away from the Indi situation. After a while of just talking and drinking, Annie lay back in the sand.

"Yeah, I think it's all gone" Annie said throwing the empty bottle into the sand beside her.

"Look, I think we both better be getting home" Romeo slurred, slightly drunk. The combination of several different drinks had definitely gotten to Romeo and Annie as they were pretty much drunk at this stage.

"One more thing" Annie smirked looking out into the water. He looked at her confused as she pushed herself off the sand and took off her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Romeo asked standing up as well, falling to the side slightly.

"In the water" Annie said taking a run to the water.

"Annie" Romeo said running after her. Even in the state the two of them were in, he knew they still knew that meant they shouldn't be swimming around in the water, until one of them drowns. Annie laughed out loud as her feet reached the water. The water was about halfway up to her knee when Romeo caught up with her "What do you think you're doing?" She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"This" She giggled before bending down and splashing him with cold water. She laughed as Romeo tried to dodge the cooled down water. He shook his head and splashed her back, making her squeal. She splashed him back, and before long water was flying in every direction. The space between the two was growing smaller, and soon enough Romeo made a grab for Annie. She turned around to run, but felt his warm hands wrap around her waist. He picked up and spun her around in the water, but lost his footing and fell. Luckily the water was only up to their knees, so it wouldn't go any higher than their chests.

After Romeo fell, Annie found herself sitting in his lap in the water. After being submerged in the water for a second, the two rose above a whipped their faces. The moonlight shone down, bouncing off the water, illuminating each other's features. But, all Annie could do was look into Romeo's sea blue eyes. She ran her hand over his already damp hair, before they both leaned in and their lips met.

* * *

It was no time before the pair were back at Summer Bay House. Sneaking in the back door, Romeo made sure the coast was clear before taking Annie through the door. She leaned up and kissed him again, as Romeo led his way to the stairs. He couldn't help it. There was this spark with Annie when their lips met. Like fireworks being set off as soon as their skin touched. At the foot of the stairs, Annie pulled away from him for a second.

"Wait" Annie breathed "Are you sure?" Romeo nodded and leaned down and kissed her again. Romeo led the way up the stairs and towards his room. Closing the door behind her, Annie leaned against it as her and Romeo kissed. Hands travelled all over each other's bodies. Annie pulled away for a second to pull off her wet hoodie, to reveal she wasn't wearing a top underneath. Just a purple lacy bra. With his hand on her bum, Romeo practically carried her over to the bed, where they continued.

* * *

After a while Annie was making her way down the stairs. She knew Irene would kill her if she was gone all night, so she waited until Romeo was asleep before making her get away. When she got to the foot of the stairs she heard someone in the kitchen. Her eyes shooting open, she hid on the other side of the wall. Annie held her breath, as a few moments later, a half asleep Miles walked right past her and up the stairs, not even noticing she was there. As soon as he was gone, Annie made her escape.

* * *

**Okay, I have an idea. PLEASE READ! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**From now, until Chapter twenty, I will be running a contest for all reviewers. Starting now. What are the rules you ask? Well, the only way you're in it, is if you review on every chapter from now till Chapter Twenty. Then, I will choose who the winners are under the following categories.**

**_a). Enthusiasm (i.e. how much you can't wait for the next chapter)_**

**_b). Helpfulness (i.e. How much have you helped me continue this by suggesting possible things that could happen etc or what you think is going to happen soon)_**

**_c). General Review (i.e. How you liked the chapter you reviewed on and what you liked the most about it)_**

**Now onto the good part. The PRIZES!**

**_3rd Prize - A shoutout in Chapter 22_**

**_2nd Prize - Chapter 23 is dedicated to you_**

**_1st Prize - An upcoming character's name is chosen by you! It could be your name or it could be a name you like. I already have the character all thought out. I just need a name. So, why not hold a competition for it. _**

**Now, because of Guest reviewing and everything, if you are a guest reviewer, either you don't have an account or you're not logged in when you read it. Just state your username, or what your username would be if you were to have an account. Now, you can't go and change your username halfway through because that will just confuse me, okay. So, it's just for 9 more chapters you have to write 'Hey, it's ... here'. You never know you might win.**

**If I could give you any advice on this. I'd just say be as bubbly and enthusiastic as you can be. As well as helpful and everything. I don't want a 'all of it was good' I know all of a chapter won't be good. I wrote it. Point out your favourite bits and what you would like to happen if you have an idea. So, there you go. Enjoy. And remember...**

**YOU CAN'T WIN IT IF YOU'RE NOT IN IT! **

**_Coming Up in Chapter Twelve:_**

**Romeo and Annie begin to regret their actions!**

**Brax quizzes Annie on her involvement with the Pirovic's!**

**and Annie goes back to school!**


	12. Regrets and Starting A Fresh

**Summary:**_Annie Braxton has just arrived in the Bay after spending some time in the city. What's the first thing she does? Get's arrested. When her brother has to come and bail her out, everyone finds out that the Braxton's, of the infamous River Boys, have a sister. Then she meets a certain surfer. Does she fall hard or just trip? WILL BE RATED M SOON!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Home & Away in anyway shape or form. If I did I'd have an old episode on every day, so we can remember the characters that were in it when I started watching H&A, like Tasha, Robbie, Kim, Cassie and Matilda. Oh yeah, the only thing I own is Annie Braxton._

**!WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS!  
**_Fighting. Language. Drinking. Drugs. Hospitalization. Assault. Sex (Implied. Not Actually Shown)_

_Will be moved up to Rated M really soon, so be sure to look there too._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Regrets and Starting A Fresh**

Pulling up outside the surf club, Annie exited her shiny red Mini. Clad in a pair of denim shorts and a low cut green v-neck tank top that revealed her pink and white checked bikini top underneath, Annie made her way inside with a folder under her arm. Her ponytail swung from side-to-side as she quickly bounced up the stairs and into Angelo's hoping her brother would be there. She did text him and asked him to meet her there early, but as she was running later he probably already left when she wasn't there.

"Thank God, you're still here" Annie said seeing Brax leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, what happened?" Brax asked as Annie got closer "Nobody seen or heard from you all weekend and you just text me this morning to meet you here"

"I'll explain later, I'm running late and I need you to sign this" Annie said putting the slim folder down onto the bar counter top.

"What is it?" Brax asked looking at it.

"I'm going back to school and I need you to sign it for permission to contact in case of an emergency" Annie explained and he looked at her confused "I'm hardly gonna put mum down, you know she wouldn't come unless I it was really serious"

"No, why go back to school?" He asked "Aren't you a little old?"

"No, I am doing Year 12" Annie shrugged "_Aaaannnndddd_ I'm turning over a new leaf. Get focused, get an education and then go to Uni, if everything goes good"

"Good on you. What have I been telling you and Casey for years?" Brax asked signing it.

"Yeah, but you know I never listen" Annie shrugged, giggling slightly. She picked up the folder and turned on her heels "Thank You. I better be off. I'm already running late"

"Annie, I need to talk to you" Brax said as she darted towards the door.

"I'm going surfing after I'm done there, so I'll text you when I'm done" Annie said turning around the corner and going back out to her car. Driving to the school, Annie arrived just in time as the bell signalling for roll call rang throughout the halls and the students scattered into their assigned rooms.

"Mrs Palmer" Annie said catching sight of Gina going up the stairs.

"Oh, hello, Annie" She greeted her after turning and going back down to meet her.

"I have all the stuff that you asked for" Annie said holding the folder out to her. With her free hand Gina took it and led the way up the stairs.

"That's great. If you come up to my office we can go through everything" Gina smiled as Annie followed her up into the Principals office. Sitting down on one of the seats set in front of the desk, Annie tried to relax despite her pounding headache. After spending the weekend in the city with her friends, which was practically a 48 hour binge session as they all had the weekend off by some weird chance. They went down to the beach, got drunk and messed about. Not a good idea though, Annie realised as she remembered she was going in for an introduction day on Monday at the school. Luckily she had the forms and everything filled out since Friday and it was only a matter of picking them up from Irene's on the way to Angelo's.

"Everything seems to be good" Gina said looking over the forms Annie had filled out "So, as you know English is compulsory, so you've also chosen to do Modern History, French, Geography, Senior Science, Music, Business Studies and Art?"

"Yeah" Annie nodded "They were all the subjects that really stood out for me, so, I chose them"

"It's a nice mix" Gina said "That should be everything. The Year 12 students have English now after Roll Call, so you can go and sit in on that and I'll get you your timetable now in a few moments, if you care to wait?"

"It's no problem" Annie said smiling. As Gina went out to the office to make a copy of the timetable for Annie, she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket.

**HannahBanana: _Hey chicka! Where are you? We all woke up and you were *poof* gone! _**

**Anniekins: _Sorry hun 3 Have an intro day at school so had to leave at like 6 to get back to the bay. I promise I'll try and make it back to the city for your B-Baby next month though. Talk to you late-az!_**

"There you go" Gina said coming back in "You will also need to get a uniform, it's available up in Yabbie Creek. Oh, and you will also need to pay a certain amount for the books you'll receive from your teachers"

"How much?" Annie asked, she didn't have much money at the minute as she doesn't get paid until during the week. Smart one there Annie, spending all your money over the weekend on beer.

"$300" Gina said and Annie slumped back in the chair. She barely had $50 left from last week's pay cheque, and now that her hours are cut from going to school, she'll have less money "Is there a problem?"

"Ugh, no" Annie said putting on a fake smile "I'll try and get the money to you as I can. I just have it right now"

"Whenever you can" Gina said nicely, right before the bell rang "Right, I'll show you to your first class, and I'm sure some of the students can help you out until you get used to the building"

"Thank you, Mrs Palmer" Annie smiled following her out of the office and down the halls. Going into a class, Annie saw Casey, Ruby, Xavier and April sitting in their seats already, having a friendly chat before class. She also saw that Miles, the guy from the day she talked to Romeo on the beach was at the top of the class as the teacher. When Casey spotted Annie he looked at her confused. Irene was asking if she went and stayed with them, because she got into some kind of fight with Bianca at the girls night and hadn't seen her since. She had just taken off and hadn't been seen all weekend. They were all getting worried, thinking something happened to her.

"Hey, where were you?" Casey asked and she took a couple steps closer to him as Gina talked to Miles.

"Later, okay?" She whispered, noticing a few eyes already on her. She moved back a bit as Gina silenced the class.

"Alright everyone" Gina said grabbing their attention. Annie felt more eyes on her as the rest of the class noticed her presence "This is Annie, she'll be sitting in on classes today and starting properly in the next couple of days. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome here at Summer Bay High School"

"Thanks, Mrs. Palmer" Miles said to her as she left the room. Miles then turned to Annie "Just take any of the spare seats for today"

"Thanks" Annie smiled walking past Casey and taking a seat in the back corner of the room. She ran her hand threw her ponytail as she looked around at some of the students, mostly male, who were eyeing her up. She didn't really think when bringing clothes with her to the city, she just packed a bunch of random stuff and off she went. Then, she didn't have enough time to change so she had to make do. Although she was fully comfortable with her body, she did feel a little out of place with her boobs on shoe from her low cut tank top.

Annie didn't pay much attention as Miles rambled on about something or other to do with an assignment. She could just get whatever she wants to know off of April or Casey, if needed be. Playing with her thumbs, Annie didn't notice the tall blonde that entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Copeland" He said, making Annie's head snap up, recognizing his voice. Her eyes followed Romeo across the room and he took his seat at the front of the class. His shocked eyes caught hers for a second just before he sat down.

"Just don't make a habit of it" Miles warned him before continuing on. Annie had hoped to dodge Romeo, for, um, I don't know, the next year or so until it isn't awkward anymore. But, now, he'll be waiting outside the door of her after class is finished, as well as Casey. Ugh, she was far too hung over for this.

Time passed pretty slowly, and Annie winced as the bell went off, ringing around in her head a couple of times. Grabbing her handbag from the ground, Annie followed the rest of the students out of the room, to be met by Casey. She mentally blessed herself, happy it was Casey and not Romeo. But, she knew she'd have to deal with him later.

"You look terrible" Casey joked picking up on Annie's hangover.

"Just...don't" Annie warned him, holding up her finger towards him.

"So where were you?" Casey asked stopping at his locker.

"City" Annie shrugged "I just needed to get away"

"You've been here like two weeks, what did you need to get away from?" Casey asked, and Annie immediately looked down. She could tell him about what happened with Romeo. That was one off. Nobody was going to know about it.

"You know what" Annie lied, knowing he'd think on the attack. It was one of the reasons she went away for a bit. She still felt uneasy in the house. She hasn't opened the window since that night, too scared in case it would happen again.

"Oh" Casey sighed and Annie nodded "So, you just took off and partied all weekend, without even calling"

"Though you'd be used to it after all these years" Annie said without thinking. Casey shook his head and turned, walking away from his older sister "Case. Casey"

"Annie" Romeo said grabbing a hold onto her arm, as she attempted to catch up with her brother.

"What?" Annie snapped turning around, making Romeo jump back a bit "Sorry"

"It's alright" Romeo said accepting her apology "I think we need to -"

"Just stop, Romeo" Annie said holding up her hand "I'm not in the mood, and this isn't the time or place. So, just leave me alone"

* * *

The day went by slowly for Annie. School was alright, and as soon as she was out, she was down at the beach surfing. Emerging from the water, Annie shook out her hair, that was now loose around her shoulders. Pulling it back into a bun at the back of her head, Annie dried off her body and throwing on her top and shorts again, before leaving the surfboard back up at the storage room at the surf club.

"Hey" A male voice said approaching her from behind. Turning around she saw Romeo walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" Annie said smiling slightly "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just in a bad mood"

"It's alright" Romeo replied looking around to see if anyone was about. The place was unusually deserted today. Like nobody was around.

"So, did your girlfriend break up with you" Annie asked, leaning against the grey wall. Romeo shook his head in response, making Annie breath a heavy sigh "So, I guess you're gonna say that nobody can know about this now right?"

"Yeah" Romeo said putting his hands on his hips "I'm not saying that it wasn't special or anything, it's just, I have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, don't worry, I've been around that block before, buddy" Annie said. She wasn't a slut. She had only ever been with 3 guys in her life, including Romeo. One of which was her boyfriend of about 7 months when she was 17. The other was a 30 year old wealthy business man, married may I add. It started a year ago, and ended about two months ago when his wife suspected he was having an affair. He managed to convince her he wasn't *cough cough* Liar *cough cough* but not wanting to take any chances, dumped Annie. Romeo looked at her confused "Try married"

"Oh" Romeo said looking away from Annie. He never took her for the kind of girl who'd agree to being the other women. He decided not to ask her about it, as it was probably best not to.

"You said, it was special" Annie said grabbing Romeo's attention again "It's not like it was your-" Annie trailed off when she saw Romeo look to the dusty concrete ground "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Romeo answered still looking down

"Well, honestly, I have to say you weren't bad for a first timer" Annie teased "You can add that in if you want"

"I'm not saying it wasn't special in that way though" Romeo began "It was just...special. I can't really describe it"

"Yeah, I know. It was...different" Annie said. She couldn't describe in so many words either. The best she could come up with was a huge surge of energy. An explosion. Like fireworks "A good different. Like, like..."

"Fireworks" Romeo finished. The space between the two had become smaller and smaller yet again, leaving their bodies nearly touching at this stage.

"My words exactly" Annie said a little breathless, looking up into his eyes, more visible then they were last night. Her slim fingers began to twirl themselves around the ends of his school tie. They stood in silence for a few moments before Annie made the first move. She went up on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his. It was like a spark went off when their lips touched. Annie pulled away and shakily breathed out, before opening her eyes to look up at Romeo.

She was met by his lips crashing onto hers. And it was like an explosion erupted. The fireworks they talked about. She could feel his hands run their way along her hips to the small of her back. Annie's hands travelled up from gripping his tie to around his neck, playing with the ends of his short hair. Leaning their bodies together, Annie found herself pushed up against the cold wall, but it was like she couldn't feel it. The heat and the passion was all she could feel. Then it hit her.

"Mmm" Annie groaned pushed Romeo off of her "This is wrong" Annie walked past him and out of the storage shed, her fingers still on her tingling lips. Romeo had a girlfriend, and after what had happened with Jase, she promised herself she would never do that again. That was what she hated about their relationship. All she could think about was putting herself in Diane's shoes and how she would feel when she found out about them. She never wanted to do that again, yet her she was kissing another girls boyfriend in a boat shed in Summer Bay. Romeo followed Annie out, but walked off in the other direction, fixing his hair.

Ruby was walking up from the beach when she saw Annie Braxton walking out of the boat shed, obviously upset over something. But, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Romeo following her out. Anger swelled up inside of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was only a matter of time before Indi and Romeo would break up, and then he'd be hers. A smile creeped its way upon her lips as a plan began to form in her mind. But, little did Annie and Romeo know that it wasn't only Ruby who had practically witnessed their encounter.

* * *

A flustered Annie made her way into the surf club. She straightened herself out a bit before going up the stairs into Angelo's hoping to find Brax. That's where he seemed to be most of the time now a days, so she thought it was her best shot. Walking into the restaurant she was relieved to see Brax standing talking to Angelo.

"Brax" Annie said walking over to him and eyeing Angelo "Can we talk alone, please?"

"I'll go out back" Angelo said disappearing into the kitchen at Annie's request.

"So, where were you all weekend?" Brax asked, figuring that's what she wanted to talk about. He had told her this morning that he wanted to talk to her about that.

"Not that" Annie said holding up her finger "I'll talk to you about that later. I just, I need to borrow some money. I promise I'll pay you back"

"Annie you're supposed to be the good one" Brax said "What trouble have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

"None" Annie said smirking "You're too quick to judge sometimes. You know that?"

"The what do you need the money for?" Brax asked "You work like two jobs, don't you have money?"

"School" Annie answered "I need a couple of hundred for books and uniform and everything. But, I spent all my money at the weekend and don't get paid until Friday"

"Well, how much do you need?" Brax asked caving in for his sister.

"About $500" Annie explained "I promise I will pay you back every cent once I get the money together"

"Alright, give me about 20 or 30 minutes and I'll get the money to you" Brax said. Annie pounced forward and hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much, Brax" Annie said pulled away "I'll be down in the surf club alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Brax said as a more happier Annie walked out of Angelo's and back downstairs. She walked over to the Gelato stand where John was working today.

"Your lot still hanging around?" John asked seeing Annie approach the counter.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen much of them in the last few days" Annie said keeping head held high "I'll be sticking around though, considering I'm school here"

"Really?" He asked and Annie nodded smiling, just to annoy him.

"Mmm-hmm" Annie said "Oh, and I'll have a strawberry smoothie please"

"$2.50" He said extending his hand. Annie reached into her pocket and handed him her last note money that she had from the weekend. A $5 note. Getting her change back, Annie waited for a couple of minutes before receiving her smoothie. She took it and went and sat in the corner of the surf club quietly, waiting for Brax to come with the money. She was playing with the straw when she saw someone come and sit beside her at the corner of her eye.

"Hey" Ruby said smiling at her. Annie looked up towards her with confused eyes.

"Hi" Annie dragged out. Ruby had never come over and just talked to her on her own.

"So, you and Romeo, huh?" Ruby asked.

"What about me and Romeo?" Annie asked, putting a small giggle into her voice. Inside she was panicking.

"I saw you and him coming out of the boat shed. I didn't know him and Indi had even broken up" Ruby said, her voice turning a bit nasty. Annie could tell.

"They're not" Annie said looking down and playing with her smoothie again "And I don't know what you taught you saw Ruby, but Romeo and I were just talking"

"Really?" Ruby questioned "By the way you two left, it didn't seem like you two were _just _talking"

"You're right we weren't just talking" Annie said looking up the Ruby, who's eyes flew open. She never thought she'd get her to admit to it so fast. That's what she wanted. For Annie to tell her the whole thing "We were arguing"

"About what?" Ruby asked, being roped into Annie's convincing lie. If it were really serious like the police or something, most of the time you could tell she was lying. But, other times, Annie was a skilled Liar. You'd nearly swear she was telling the truth.

"Bit of this, bit of that" Annie said "Nothing for you to worry about though, Ruby. Because, obviously it's none of your business"

"I'm looking out for Romeo" Ruby lied "He's my friend"

"Whatever floats your boat, Ruby" Annie mumbled taking her buzzing phone out of her pocket. Even Annie could tell Ruby liked Romeo. Which kind of put her in an awkward position because Ruby and Casey were kind of seeing each other. Annie wasn't even sure. They could have left it over the weekend and she wouldn't have know. Some sister she was.

**Romeo:) : _Hey, I think we need to talk - R_**

Why does everyone want to talk to her today? Annie, frustrated shoved her phone back into her pocket, not wanting to reply to him. Looking up, Annie saw Brax coming down the stairs.

"I'll see you, Ruby" Annie said grabbing her smoothie and followed Brax out of the surf club. She followed him over to the fence, where she saw a brown envelope in his hand "Thanks, Brax. I appreciate this"

"I expect to get it all back, Annie. Got it" Brax said pulling the envelope away from Annie "You're a big girl now. You can't keep coming to me any time you need money or you'll end up like Mum. You need to think before you spend your money from now on, Annie"

"I got it" Annie agreed. The last thing she wanted was to end up like mum. Barely a penny to her name. She wouldn't even be asking Brax if she wasn't desperate. He put the envelope into her hand "Thank you. I'll call around later, we can talk then, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Brax said walking back into the surf club. Annie made her way over to her car. That's when she noticed a silver Mercedes with blacked out windows and chrome rims. Yes, she knew cars. She always distinctly remembering this car because she checked it out the other day at the Diner. She also remembers seeing it in several places other than that. Here at the surf club, at the school, across the road at Irene's. Suddenly, Annie panicked and quickly hopped into her car. Closing the door, Annie was quick to lock the doors. She took out $200 from the envelope and slipped it into the pocket of her shorts before throwing the other $300 into the glove compartment on the passenger side. Looking into her rear view mirror, she saw that the silver Mercedes had disappeared from sight. Feeling a little on edge about this, Annie pulled away and drove to Yabbie Creek.

* * *

After getting all the stuff she needed in Yabbie Creek for school the next day. She left the stuff in the car as she parked across the street from the family home in Mangrove River. Annie quickly scuffled across the street and up the driveway.

"No" A voice broke the silence of the street. Looking around, Annie's eyes caught the 50 something year old women who lived next door. She had lived there for as long as Annie remembered, and had to admit looked fairly good for being 50 something "Annie Braxton"

"Hey, Mrs Harris" Annie said walking out onto the sidewalk and over towards her house.

"Your mum was telling me you were back" Mrs. Harris said "Look at you. You've grown up so much"

"Thanks" Annie smiled "I hope my brothers aren't causing you as much grief as they used to"

"No, they're worse" Mrs. Harris joked.

"Look, I better be going in" Annie said. She just wanted to get this out of the way "It was nice seeing you"

"Nice seeing you too, Annie" Mrs Harris said, continuing on watering her flowers. Annie quickly walked back around to the house and knocked on the door, before letting herself in.

"Hey" Annie greeted seeing her mum sitting in the living room with Heath and Brax standing in the kitchen "Where's Case?"

"I don't know, probably surfing or something" Heath answered as Annie walked over to the kitchen.

"Outside" Brax said eyeing Heath and their Mum, who's eyes were transfixed on the TV set. Annie started to panic. This was obviously about something more serious than disappearing for a weekend. Come on, she disappeared for three years before this. Following him out, she sat down opposite him at the garden table.

"Look, about this weekend" Annie began settling herself into the seat "I just wanted to get away, so I went to see my friends in the city. Is that a crime? I don't think so"

"That's alright" Brax said and Annie breathed a nervous sigh. What was going to come now? "But, that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"I had a feeling there was something else" Annie said looking down to the freshly cut grass. Mum must have begged Heath or Brax to do it recently.

"How do you know Jake Pirovic?" He asked and Annie's head snapped up.

"What?" She questioned. How did he- Charlie Buckton!

"Don't play dumb, Annie. Charlie showed me the photos she showed you" Brax said. Annie looked away from him, running her hand over her face. She was going to give her a piece of her mind next time she saw her. That was for sure "So, what was going on?" Annie rattled her head trying to come up with something. There was no way he could know the truth. If he did, it was quite possible both their lives would be at risk "Annie"

"He just asked me to do a few jobs for him a while back" Annie lied. She wasn't stupid. She knew what the River Boys and the Pirovic's got up to "I told him 'No', but he just kept going after me. Don't worry, I gave him a the firm 'When hell freezes over' response. I think he eventually got the message and he backed off"

"Why would he target you?" Brax asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a Braxton" Annie said playing along with her own lie "I'm not stupid, Brax. I know what goes. I've known for a long time. So, has Casey. You may have tried to keep us out of it. But, we still knew"

"Did he threaten you?" Brax asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"No" Annie replied shaking her head slightly. She didn't want to start anything between them, and Jake threatening her into selling drugs for him would have definitely given Brax and Heath an excuse to go after them.

"Annie, if he did, you need to tell me" Brax said

"Why would I lie?" Annie asked, hoping her lie was convincing him enough. If it wasn't it all about to go bottoms up from here.

"Cause you're scared of what he might do" Brax answered. Annie was scared of what Jake Pirovic would do, but for a completely different reason all together.

"No, because he knows that you and the boys will get back at him twice as hard if he does try anything we me" Annie answered leaning over the table like Brax was. Brax was shocked. He tried his hardest to keep Annie and Casey out of everything Heath, him and The River Boys got up to, so they wouldn't get involved with anything. He was shocked at how much Annie actually knew about everything. How much did Casey know?

"Why didn't you say anything when this was happening?" Brax asked. Luckily Annie had always been a quick thinking.

"I knew that there was beef between you guys and the Pirovic's" Annie said, probably first truthful thing she said in the past couple of minutes "This would have made it 10 times worse"

"Yeah, but we would have sorted it for you" Brax said

"Yeah" Annie said. She knew that's what they would have done if it actually happened "But, You know Jake's Boys don't mess around. What would have happened? One of you end up in the hospital or worse? I wasn't about to let that happen, Brax"

"What's the difference now?" Brax asked.

"No, Brax" Annie said "I am asking you not do anything. It's been quiet between me and them for over three years. Don't go bringing up old stuff just to start something new. That will be just stupid"

"Annie-" Brax began but she cut him off.

"No, Brax listen. If you start something, it won't turn out well for anybody. Someone will end up dead. I don't want it to be you, Heath or Casey" Annie said "So, I begging you, Brax, as your sister. Just, don't start anything, for me"

"Alright" Brax said after thinking about it for a few moments.

"And you can't say anything to Heath either" Annie said "He'll go in there without even thinking once about it and get himself killed"

"I know, that's why I haven't said anything yet" Brax said.

"Alright, so that's it?" Annie asked and Brax nodded. They both got up from the table and walked back towards the house.

"So, you staying for dinner?" Brax asked

"As long as you don't expect me to cook" Annie joked. Brax chuckled throwing his arm over his sisters shoulders before going inside with her.

* * *

After having dinner at home, Annie and Casey sorted things out. She stayed for a while longer and watched some TV with them. Before she knew it, it was pitch black outside. She thought it would be best to get back to Irene's then and said her goodbyes. When she got home she left the bags and stuff in her room, remembering to take the other $300 Brax gave her too. Hiding it in a drawer, Annie felt her phone vibrate yet again in her pocket. It had been like the 4th time all evening, and she knew who it was from.

**Romeo:) : _Come on, text me back, we need to talk about what happened._**

**_I'm not going to forget, Annie. Please call or text me._**

**_Annie, please. You were upset when you left. I want to know if your okay as well._**

**_I'm not going to stop. So, you can call or text me now to get me to stop._**

Annie didn't know what she wanted at all. She didn't want to go down that path again. The secrecy. The lies. The cheating. The best way not to go down that again was no not talk to him. But, she works in the diner and goes to school with him. It was going to be extremely difficult to avoid him. But, Romeo was different. She could feel it. No matter how badly she didn't want to be the other woman again, there was still a part of her that wanted to be with Romeo. She couldn't shake it. All weekend it was hanging over her.

She wished she could just make up her mind about what she wanted to do. All the time she was in Yabbie Creek, that was what she could think about. Romeo. Gosh, she was hating herself for what she was doing. Thinking about Indi. She'd met her a few times and Indi was a nice girl. She had nothing against her and in fact, they were kind of becoming friends. Now she had went and slept with her boyfriend. But it felt so good. It felt so right. Annie was just extremely confused about the whole situation at this point. She didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. But, she had an idea about how she could figure it out.

"Where you going, Darl?" Irene asked as Annie walked quickly through the kitchen, grabbing her car keys.

"Out. I'll be back in a while" Annie said still speedily walking out. She closed the door behind her and hoped into her car. It was pretty late already. So, instead of risking it and walking over. Annie drove. She was still a little shaken up about the attack and didn't want to go anywhere at night on her own. When she got there, she pushed her keys into her back pocket and walked to the front door of the house. Annie knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. Hoping it would be Romeo.

"Annie" Romeo said opening the door.

"Is anyone else here?" Annie asked looking behind him, seeing a seemingly empty living room.

"No, they've all gone to bed" Romeo said

"Can I come in?" Annie asked. Romeo nodded and moved out of the way, letting Annie slowly walk in "Look, Romeo. I don't know about you, but I think it's best you know how I feel"

"Annie-" Romeo began, but she cut him off.

"No, just listen" Annie said "I like you. But, I've liked guys before and I've never felt like this. Like wanting to throw myself at you anything we talk. It's so infuriating, because you're with someone else, and I've been in that boat before. Plus, I know Indi. We're kind of friends now, and I can't even begin to think how she would react if she ever found out about us. I hated being with Jase by the time we ended things because, I hated what I was doing. All I felt was remorse, for what I've done. Practically destroying a marriage. I feel like I can't that again. I don't want to do that again. But, sometimes I actually believe that none of that matters because, all I want to do is be with you, and it's so stupid that I actually-"

Annie's rant was unexpectedly cut short, when Romeo crashed his lips onto hers. Annie, taken a back a bit by Romeo's sudden gesture, hesitated for a few moments before kissing him back. Romeo turned her around and pushed her gently against the fridge as their lips moved in sync.

"What does this mean?" Annie said cutting short the moment. As much as she liked it, she just needed to know how he felt now.

"I want to be with you too, Annie" Romeo said looking down at her, running his thumb over her cheek.

"What about Indi?" Annie asked.

"I'll figure it out" Romeo said before kissing her again.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you guys liked the sneak peak I gave you. I only sent it to the people who follow or fave the story, so if you didn't get it, you know what to do. Shocked by the whole Pirovic thing she made up? Why do you think is the real story? I'd like to hear your suggestions and might take some into account. I have also added a poll to my profile if you guys want to check it out and vote. It's regarding this story, by the way. **

**The competition is still running, but, as I said it has to be on all chapters from 10-20. Not just one or two. All of them. Even if it's just an 'Update soon xx' you're still entered into it. Prizes are listed on Chapter 10. **

**Okay, now this isn't to do with this story! Anyone that has watched the show for year and years (like I have), and not just started recently, or in the past 2 or so years, would know about the opening sequence. Remember it? Where they showed all the characters and actors after the catch up at the beginning. Not the one with the pictures and everything, like the one, if you remember, where it was Ric and Lucas in one scene with Cassie and Mattie jumping onto their backs. Like that type of one. I think it was circa 2006/07. **

**Well, I was thinking, What if they re-introduced it? and who would they put together? Well here is my suggestion for who they should film together if they re-introduce it. **

**Alf, Roo, Harvey & Marilyn - Leah & VJ - Irene, April & Bianca - Brax, Heath & Casey - Gina, John & Jett - Liam & Romeo - Sid, Indi, Dex & Sasha**

**_Coming Up In Chapter Thirteen:_**

**Romeo upsets Annie!**

**and her paranoia begins to worsen!**

**Which drives her to do something stupid!**


End file.
